Return of the Dark Lord's Daughter
by Lovely-Viper-Venom
Summary: Hydra Lestrange chose to stay hidden among the Muggle world. But now, things are starting up in the magical community that requires her to return and her cooperation with the Ministry. Little does anyone know the rioting and protests are just the start of worse things to come.
1. Auror Headquarters

My first, true Harry Potter fanfic! I am competing with a huge mass of stories, I'm aware...but hoping this one least gets a nod or two. Feedback is welcomed! If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.

I have adhered to the timeline as closely as possible, with few changes to the main story, in example, Snape surviving. Hoping to continue on!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. Harry Potter, books and movies, are copyrighted by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.

* * *

It was nearing the evening. For most, this meant the end of a long work day, where the last hour was spent daydreaming about what they would do when they got back to their comfortable homes, what kind of dinner was being put on the table. Most everyone in the office were leaning over their cubicle walls, talking to one another, reports having been written and turned into the out tray. The atmosphere of the large, cluttered office was friendly, the animated chatter giving it a lighthearted mood. Only a few Aurors were hunkered down in their cubicle, finishing up the last of their reports for the day. There was one with sleek, black hair that hung past his shoulders, and a shortly trimmed black beard that was leaning back in his chair, eyes staring forward. On his desk, a quill was poised and scribbling across a long roll of parchment in tiny, neat writing. This was Arcanus Thicknesse.

His cubicle was a state between orderly and messy. Various moving pictures of former Voldemort supporters the Aurors hadn't managed to nab yet. A lovely picture of the Cliffs of Dover hung just above a large calender, which had dates glowing various colors. A framed picture of him and his father hung as well next to the calender, with a bit more prominence. There was a large map of England and Ireland tacked on the wall behind him. A large poster hung in front of his desk though, a picture of a man smiling with bright white teeth, neatly combed, dark brown hair, warm hazel eyes and was winking at the room. A paper scribbled with the name "Thane Hammerlin" was posted right under the picture.  
The desk was a jumble of rolls of parchment, quills that were in a glass cup, bottles of ink, a single row of books, and various Dark detectors. A Wizard Wireless radio was in the corner playing some new music as the parchment was inching to the floor, filled with small, neat writing. The trance that Arcanus seemed to have been absorbed in snapped when he heard the heavy doors opening and poked his head up to see who it was. A bald, black man and a younger man with untidy brown hair and glasses were making their way in, just the two people Arcanus needed to see.

"Minister Kingsley, Mr. Potter," he said in greeting after they had made their way to his cubicle. Arcanus was leaning back in his chair again, but the quill that had been writing his report had stopped and laid itself upon the desk now, the ink still drying. The two nodded their head in greeting, with Harry leaning against one wall of his cubicle while Kingsley stood resolute.

"I have heard you have news for us," Kingsley said in his deep voice.

"Oh, do I. I've found out that Thane Hammerlin is looking to locate a particular individual," he said, his hands folding over his mid-torso. " A particular Hydra Lestrange."

Both mens' eyes widened at the name. Kingsley had known about the woman, but Harry Potter had only learned a year or two ago that his most notorious enemy had actually spawned a child that Dumbledore had kept in hiding, with good reason. With the surge of riots from blood purists, and the group proclaiming to be an offshoot of Voldemort's former Death Eaters, he had been informed about the existence of the woman who was currently hiding among the Muggle population. It was still boggling to Harry that he had attended Hogwarts while she did under an alias and never knew because of Dumbledore's strict protection of them both. Harry recovered from the shock that this leader of the group known as Death Furies was trying to track down the daughter of one of the worst Dark wizards the Wizarding World had known; Voldemort.

"...What? Why would he? I thought she was raised by what they term as blood traitors," he said skeptically.

Arcanus shrugged. " Apparently, that doesn't matter. He says he knows where she is. Thane hopes to change her mind, have her pick up her father's "noble" work from where he left off. Lead them against the Ministry to change the laws back to give more leniency for the Old Guard. As we know, Thane used to be a Hit wizard with the Law Enforcement Squad. He may still have spies or sympathizers within the Ministry. My theory is they tipped him off...maybe overheard Minerva McGonagall informing you lot of her location. But since we know where to go exactly, we ought to get to her first."

The two men frowned. Hydra was said to have stayed in her hiding among Muggles on her own volition after the Second Wizarding War. Something told Harry she was expecting something like this and chose to remove herself from the community in hopes that she would not be approached by her father's old supporters for anything. If Thane knew how to find her though...it could prove problematic. If Thane approached her and she refused, it was more than likely Hydra would attack Thane. If Thane was killed, Arcanus would lose his lead in this Death Eater-esque group which he infiltrated. If Hydra decided to join up with Thane, it would only solidify the group together, united under her leadership...and if she was killed, such a thing would not stay quiet for long. There would be a public outcry about how they stood by and ignored the situation.

"...So, what is it you're suggesting, Arcanus? We get her first and persuade her to work for us?"

"Precisely, Harry," Arcanus said with a grin.

"But what can we possibly offer her to convince her to come back, Arcanus?" Kingsley's deep voice interjected. " I doubt she would just come back because we ask her, or she would have come back long before this."

"There's a few things," he suggested, his thumbs twiddling around themselves, hands still folded over his stomach. " I suggest we one, tell her the truth when we go. There's no reason to lie to the woman. I know her only correspondent is her foster family, the Dartridges. She hasn't had contact with them in a few months, but, she may already have an idea what's going on, least a gist. If we lie right away, she won't trust us. Secondly, offer her support and a job of some sort. Thirdly, we need to get the public to understand she isn't like her biological parents..."

Kingsley and Harry looked at one another when Arcanus said this. So far, the only ones who knew this woman existed were very few. If they brought her back and allowed her to use the foster name she had while attending Hogwarts, it would be easier for her to be introduced back into their world, and attract far less attention.

"Why?" Harry asked, folding his arms now. " If she was not supposed to be known about, why would we address the public about her? It'd be much simpler letting her keep whatever name she had while she was growing up than force her to carry on with her real name."

Arcanus' grin fell and changed more into a subdued grimace. The man said nothing as he leaned over in his chair and began to dig around in a leather bag of his. A sheaf of paper was yanked from it where Kingsley and Harry couldn't quite make out what was on it. A tack was picked out of a small holder on his desk. The paper was held up to his wall, the tack forced into the wall and holding up what was revealed to be a flyer.  
A picture of a Seventh year Hydra was there, looking remarkably like a healthier version of her mother, Bellatrix Lestrange, but her hues a strange, red color. The Hydra in the photo had a dignified look about how she held herself. Under the photo there was large, block printing, trying to appeal to other blood purists.

"THE WOMAN TO LEAD US! HYDRA LESTRANGE! LONG LIVE THE PUREBLOODS!"

The three of them looked at the tacked up flyer in silence a moment. Arcanus had only learned of these flyers that had been stuck up all over Knockturn Alley and a few in Diagon Alley. There were even some in other Wizarding communities like Godric's Hollow, Hogsmeade, Upper Flagley, Ilkley, Wimbourne, Cork and more. If the magical community hadn't known about her existence before, they certainly would now.  
Arcanus had seen Thane earlier in the afternoon, just after he had his group travel around and put these flyers up. Thane had given him one, informing him that he knew where Hydra was based on some intel they had received the day before. Arcanus thought it was reckless, ousting that the Dark Lord had a child the community didn't know about, but Thane assured him it was quite fine. If anything, the fear factor alone of it could aid them in getting support from the community.

"...They will know. And I suspect, Minister, you're going to be getting quite the lot of owls demanding we, as Muggles say...burn the witch," he said with a frown of his own. While the Hydra in the photo was preening herself, Arcanus looked back to the two of them. "Minister...I suggest we get to her first. We show the public she is not like her father or mother. Have her photographed with you and Harry Potter...then. If she agrees, she could become a spy for us and lead the whole bunch right to Azkaban without a fight."

"Use her to trick them all, you mean," Harry spoke up. There was a short nod from Arcanus as his glinting eyes turned back to the picture who was looking at the three of them curiously.

"Precisely...we cannot have another war tearing the magical community apart. Or let this group get any wind in their sails. Thane hints at knowing much more powerful Dark wizards...ones that can prove a challenge for us, though he won't let on more than that. Before that happens, I aim to find out who these Dark wizards are, and then lead that bunch into Azkaban. She may be the key in doing it more quietly and orderly."

"If she agrees in the first place," Harry remarked quietly.

"She will have to," Arcanus murmured, eyes gazing at the flyer. " She has no choice anymore."

* * *

The afternoon sun was hanging over the county of Kent among a cloudless sky. The grass rippled likes waves as a soft, warm wind combed over it. It was quiet here, and rather pleasant without all the hustle and bustle of the city. But this sacred quietness of the countryside was pierced by three loud cracks. The rather pretty landscape was now marred by three human figures standing among the grass that reached their waists.  
These three figures were the source of the sudden sounds that interrupted the serenity of the grassy fields. They had Apparated there, suddenly appearing among the field as if out of thin air. The tallest of them was the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt. The shorter man with untidy black hair was none other than the famous Auror, Harry Potter. The older lady with the pointed hat was the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. Veterans of the Second Wizarding War and known for their prowess in magic, they were the best of the best to be sent to meet a most mysterious woman by the name of Hydra Lestrange.

They walked nearly a mile before they spotted what they were looking for. A manor on the far end of the horizon sat on a sloping hill, that was dotted with a few trees and enclosed by a low garden fence. As the three finally came to the entrance to the property, they stopped. The manor sat on land that was quite a few acres with a sizable front yard. A little fox poked its head from a burrow, eyes watching the newcomers with interest. The manor itself was immaculate and well cared for. It was a deep, rich emerald color, with a wood stained Victorian styled porch. Harry noticed hedges and flower bushes in such pristine shape that could even rival his Aunt Petunia's.  
The three found themselves at the front door where the knocker was a twisted shape of a menacing serpent. For them, this was a clue they certainly had the right residence. Kingsley tapped the knocker against its plate a few times. Harry tried to peer through the black lace curtains fastened to the long, vertical windows on either side of the heavy door but they there didn't seem to be any lights on inside to see if anyone was coming.

No answer.

Kingsley tried again, this time with a bit more force. It was another moment before they heard someone making their way to the door. A series of clicks and rattles could be heard before the door opened only a sliver to reveal one red hued eye peering out at them.

"Ms. Lestrange, it's a-"

"How did you find me?" came a curt, suspicious voice. Harry stepped forward slowly, trying to draw attention away from Kingsley and McGonagall.

"We just were wondering if you could invite us for tea. We'd like to explain ourselves...just not on the porch from behind a door. Is that all right?"

The suspicious leer from that one eye they could see seemed to be considering them. It was a moment but the door was slowly pulled open to reveal a rather attractive woman in striking robes of black and silver.  
She had all her mother looks before she had been sent to Azkaban. High cheekbones, thick, shining dark hair and hooded eyes. There was only one thing that gave hint that she was a child of Voldemort and that was the red hue in her irises. She leaned on the door's edge and held out an arm to invite them in silently. Kingsley nodded and crossed the threshold into the vast entrance hall of the manor. The floor was gleaming ebony wood, the walls covered in patterned wallpaper of emerald silk. A chandelier hung from the center of the vaulted ceiling over them, snakes entwined with one another, many mouths holding half burnt candles. Harry was becoming instantly reminded of Grimmauld Place the more he looked around.

" Tea then?" she said skeptically, and led them through a large opening to the left into a large, vaulted drawing room with a fireplace at the far side. They settled onto soft, green plush couches around a coffee table. Minerva settled in and rested her hands in her lap, nodding to Hydra.

"Tea would be lovely, dear, thank you," she responded.

Hydra gave a nod and left the room to the kitchen. The three watched her leave the drawing room and then looked at themselves. The ambience of the place she lived didn't bode well with them that she may not have somehow slipped over into her father's idealisms. Even the books on the tables boasted some dubious titles. There was only one thing that could discredit the theory. There was music playing somewhere in the house and the tune was one Harry knew. Somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind, he remembered this song playing on a radio Dudley once owned. It was a Muggle song.

"Not quite sure how this will go," Minerva said with a frown.

"I have hope," Harry said absent mindedly. If the woman was playing Muggle music, or had any form of fondness for it, there was hope to be had.

It wasn't long before Hydra was coming back with a highly polished silver tray with cups and a teapot set on it. She set it on the coffee table and began to pour them cups of tea. Once she was done and they had been served, she went to sit in a winged chair facing the fireplace and the two couches. One graceful leg crossed the other as she settled into the comfort of her seat, her eyes fixed on them.

"...What exactly do you want with me? I believe I was told you would explain your visit," she asked, the note of suspicion back in her voice.

Harry leaned forward and decided he ought to explain.

"Well, you've been outside of the magical community for a substantial amount of time. We went out to meet your foster family, the Dartridges, and they would love to see you back. McGonagall here says she could offer you a post at Hogwarts if you wished to take on a job," he said. Hydra watched him carefully, analyzing every word he said. What he said seemed to be glossing over something they all weren't telling her.

"I am in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Ms. Lestrange. And if I remember correctly, you had managed to get quite a few OWLs and NEWTs in all your subjects, including Defense Against hte Dark Arts. The post is yours if you decide to join the community again," McGonagall offered. Red hues focused on her silently a moment.

"...McGonagall. I fear I cannot trust anything you are Mr. Potter here are saying. There is obviously something else going on that you are not telling me besides just inviting me back and offering me a job."

An uncomfortable silence permeated the drawing room as Hydra eyed them. It was now Kingsley's turn to speak.

" Let's make a deal. You come with us to Hogsmeade, and we shall explain everything in minute detail. We'll answer any questions you have," he said, dark eyes gazing unblinkingly into her striking red ones. Sensing genuine honesty from Kingsley, Hydra thought about going along with them if only to hear what they had to say. If she did not like what they said, she could always refuse and come back to her manor. Extra precaution would have to be taken to ensure she was never found again if she did.

"...I shall come with you three to hear what you have to say. I won't have an answer until I do," she said carefully. Minerva set her untouched tea down onto the highly polished coffee table. Kingsley clapped his hands together and broke into a smile.

"Excellent. Let us go," he said and stood from his seat. The others followed, with Hydra getting up last. Minerva walked alongside Kingsley as the two talked, Harry hanging back to observe Hydra. He had never got to meet the woman personally. A smaller, prejudice voice inside was making snide remarks. How she was born of his enemy. How she must be just like him. Must be just as insane as her mother. Harry quickly quashed these silent voices. He had once thought the same about Tonks' own mother, Andromeda, but she had been friendly to them and protected them. Harry didn't get the vibe that she would began cursing them. Only that she had serious distrust of their intentions.

"Nice place you have," he said with sudden realization that it was a rather lousy way to start a conversation. Those red irises turned to him, her lips twitching into a smile.

"...Harry Potter. The best Auror the Ministry has ever had the pleasure of hiring. Defeated Lord Voldemort multiple times. Hunted various Horcruxes and destroyed them. Protected Hogwarts school from an onslaught during the Second Wizarding War. And all you can say to me is...nice place?"

Hydra softly laughed and Harry could only smile weakly.

"I suppose it is...had it built so I could go into hiding, and out of the way of Muggles. I had sorely wished to join the war after Dumbledore died...but I was rebuked fiercely by McGonagall there. The plan was to keep me in hiding until my father was finally defeated. When he was...I just didn't feel like coming back, really," she explained.

"But why not? From what I have read about you, you were under an alias. Why not return under that alias?" he asked.

"Got used to living alone out here where it's peaceful. Where I won't have to hear endless stories about what my biological parents had done. The families he's torn apart. Sharing in guilt that I know I ought not to feel as I had no part in the war...but guilt all the same for being related to such monsters."

Harry gazed at her with a silent sense of incredulity. She was not at all what he expected her to be like. The choice she made to not come back was a more humble one than he could have originally imagined. As the four trooped through the waves of tall grass to the spot they originally Apparated to, he felt a need to try and convince her that coming back to the community would be a good thing.

"Well my Godfather, Sirius Black...he came from the Black family like your mother did. That family's been known to be a family of mostly nothing but Dark wizards, but...he wasn't. He actually was a Gryffindor at Hogwarts. My father's best friend. So, maybe you're just being a bit harsh on yourself?"

Hydra looked into those green eyes behind the glasses a moment, a little stunned he was defending her. A genuinely kind smile stretched across her lips.

"Perhaps...but maybe you three can change that. I shall inform you though, I can be quite stubborn," she remarked. Ahead of them, Kingsley and Minerva had stopped.

"Ms. Lestrange, we shall go to the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade," Minerva said.

Hydra nodded and soon there were four distinct pops, and they were gone from the vacant field of wavy grass and bright skies.

All four of them suddenly appeared in front of the old pub. The battered sign hung from its hook as it always did, with a hog's severed head on a plate. The four of them ushered themselves inside the pub which was remarkably empty. An old, wizened looking wizard was cleaning filthy glasses and paused, looking up to the group. There was a moment where he jumped, as if shocked by electric. The dirty rag and glass were set down and he waved them to follow.  
He lead them up an old staircase to the second floor of the pub. Hydra followed, the four of them silent as they were led upstrairs. Hydra vaguely remembered that this old man was actually Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth, a partial image of his name in the Daily Prophet coming to mind. They all filed in and Hydra stopped to see more people were here...more Aurors to be exact.

"I didn't expect us to be having a party," she joked in a soft voice, eyes turning to Kingsley.

"Think of it more like a conference," he said. Red eyes looked to the four people. Two she recognized. Severus Snape, who had been one lucky fellow to have escaped what should have been a certain death, and Arthur Weasley, who worked in the Ministry. The other two she was not certain of, but one had a peculiar look about him that she couldn't place. It was this one who stepped forward and gestured for Hydra to have a seat on an old, beaten couch.  
Her eyes lingered on him silently. Why did he seem familiar when she had never met him before? She took her seat and looked to the eight people in this room. Folding one leg over the other she then turned sights onto Kingsley. He was the one who stood most forward and prominent of the group.

"Ms. Lestrange...there's been quite a lot going on," he began. A shadow of a smile appeared on Hydra's face. "We know you've been in contact through owl with your foster family, but we are not sure exactly what they have kept you informed on...had they mentioned anything about the new group fashioning themselves as a new breed of Death Eaters?"

At this, Hydra felt like a rock had sunk into her stomach. New...Death Eaters? It was apparent they hadn't informed her of this little tidbit about their world. Eyes narrowed at Kingsley, showing her dislike at the idea.

"No...seems they conveniently left that out of our letters," she said angrily. "However, I fail to see why their presence means I must come out of hiding. Also, you haven't introduced me to these lovely gentlemen here," she added, gesturing to the men standing across the room. Kingsley looked to them and then turned around to face her quickly.

"Ah, yes. Severus Snape, I'm sure you remember from your school days. Arthur Weasley, of course, who works in the Ministry. Father of Ronald Weasley. Then the man with the shorter, black hair is Tanner Livingston, an Auror. And the man with the long, black hair and beard is Arcanus Thicknesse... Pius Thicknesse's son," he said in introduction. Red eyes lingered on Arcanus, now understanding why he seemed a little familiar.

"Charmed," she said softly after letting her appraising look linger on them. The mood of the room was awkward and rather tense. Hydra suspected it was because of her presence. Slender fingers rested on her knee, contemplating how bad this new breed of Death Eaters could be that they would drag her from hiding. What kind of help could she provide exactly? Those delusional people would first rally around her than fight her. " So tell me, Minister. What do these new Death Eaters have to do with me? The magical community is not aware of my parentage, and I will only be known under my false name again."

A deep frown crossed Kingsley's face. Kingsley pulled out a folded piece of paper from inside his long robes and handed it to her. The group was silent as she unfolded the sheaf of parchment and was staring down at a younger picture of herself, with words emblazoned under her name. Her true name that no one in the magical community should know. How did [i]they[/i] manage to find out her true name? Eyes snapped up to see the Arthur Weasley stepping forward.

"Er, you see. Miss Lestrange. When Kingsley Shacklebolt got instated as Minister of Magic, many changes were put into motion. Laws to help House-Elves, laws to protect other magical creatures like centaurs and merpeople. Especially new laws for Muggle-born witches and wizards. Seems some of the more Pureblooded witches and wizards didn't take kindly to some of these groundbreaking and revolutionary changes. Some got angry...even quit their jobs at the Ministry..." Arthur explained with somber note to his voice.

For Hydra, that was incredulous. The changes sounded like something that had needed to be done quite some time ago but given the circumstances years ago, it was not quite a realistic possibility. Not when you had ones like Lucius Malfoy buying the Ministry off.

"Then protests started," began the one named Tanner. " Protests to reinstate the old ways. When the protests were ignored, they would resort to arson in Diagon Alley. Even attacks on Muggles and Muggle-born witches and wizards. This group, who call themselves Death Furies, promise to champion for the rights and recognition of Purebloods to be reinstated once more. Claiming it was they and their families that had built their community into what it is today."

Anger began to boil inside her. Her father was defeated, and a new regime had come into power and were making the right changes. These meddlesome upstarts had to be stopped then. Though it still brought about the question why she was here...especially if these Death Furies were using her name and face on a flyer for their cause.

"Which, dear Miss Lestrange, comes to you," said Arcanus. " You see, this little group is being led by a wizard named Thane Hammerlin. A Hit Wizard for the Ministry who quit shortly after Kingsley Shacklebolt became Minister. As a spy in this little group, Thane has let it slip by me that he wishes to procure you, the "lost" daughter of Voldemort, and have you lead them and champion for them in their cause. This is why this flyer was produced and strewn across not just Diagon Alley, but many wizarding villages across England, even Ireland. Your face and true name are becoming well known, unfortunately," he said with a grim note to his tone.

"So the plan was to make contact with you first," came a silky voice. Red hues turned sharply towards Snape who took one step forward, hands held together in front of him. " To ensure you were not approached by Thane Hammerlin and his Death Furies, and to ensure the safety of the magical community. We have information that leads us to believe he has contact with much more powerful wizards. The general concensus was that you'd be hard put to fight off a large group of wizards like that on your own...powerful as you [i]might[/i] be."

Hydra stared right into Snape's dark eyes silently and swore there had been a flinch of disconcernment. Her focus was torn away from him and thrown upon the rough coffee table in front of her. She fell back in her seat once she realized no one else was stepping forward to offer more detail. It was already quite a lot to take in after taking one step back into the world in which she truly belonged. If she had ever planned on coming back, this method would have been the furthest one from her imagination. In the middle of her reflection on the information given, Arcanus took a tentative step forward.

"Furthermore," he said, glinting eyes looking down at her in her seat," if it came down to it, we also had hope you may help us out by turning spy and infiltrating their group. A prejudiced reputation may be the ticket to get accepted into the group without question...Tanner and I are already spies inside the group. However, we would not be able to command the attention like you would be able to do if it came down to it. But, we can always help you along."

Before Hydra could sit up and furiously reject the audacity of such a request, Snape spoke up once more, commanding her attention.

" I can offer assistance in that regard. Since you have not truly witnessed your parents and what they had done, I can aid you in how to behave, and how to act to convince these insufferable upstarts. And may I remind you, despite your prolonged 'absence'...the magical community is still your true home. Think about their safety and what it means to you before you reject this offer..."

There was something in that accusatory tone of Snape's she instantly disliked. How was she bound to think about the magical community's safety when they would more than likely protest her return to them? How was she responsible for them? The only people she felt bound to help were her foster parents, and some of the professors. Anyone else was not worthy of being a particle of her memory. Maybe he sensed that Hydra was about to rise from the chair in a tower of fury, but Arthur Weasley cleared his throat and took a step forward. He wished to mitigate the temper that he could see boiling under the surface.

"Ms. Lestrange, I'm sure the Dartridges would love to have you back. They may not have given birth to you, but...they have been great serving as your parents and raising you properly. I'd say they done a fine job, really," he said. Hydra's furious eyes were on Arthur. The mention of her foster parents made her think and slowly the temper that was rising was beginning to simmer back down. Maybe it had been mean to do so, but keeping such limited contact with them was in her opinion, the best way to protect them. Maybe it would be nice to come back and see them...but the thought of integrating back into the magical world could be wrought with difficulty.

"Yes, Hydra Lestrange mysteriously coming back to the community after those flyers go out all over England and Ireland! And who knows where else! Yes, that won't seem suspicious at all...I would see the community turning their back on me! Or else, calling for my being exiled from the community and to go back to where I came from," she ranted bitterly. Kingsley quickly swept forward in front of her, looking down at her.

"I would not allow that to happen. We think that if we get you publicity...shown with Harry Potter actually, befriending him, it may help make a good image of you and dispel some prejudice beliefs they're bound to make of you. He's already agreed to it," Kingsley said bracingly.

Hydra glanced to Harry who seemed to offer a faint smile. Being seen talking to him and friendly with him would start her off in a good light than if she simply appeared out of nowhere and came back. It would show the Ministry had met with her and who would question Harry Potter's judgement? The wizard who defeated Voldemort? Red eyes lowered to stare at the filthy, faded rug under the scrubbed table. It really did not seem there was much of a choice. If she refused, she risked being found by this Thane Hammerlin and his followers. If she joined the cause to stamp out these upstarts, she could vindicate her name and live peacefully among her own kind finally.

"...Fine. I suppose you have my allegiance," she said, eyes meeting Kingsley's. The suppressing tension that acted like a spell upon the room, suddenly lifted. Everyone was moving freely, breathing a breath they didn't realize they might have been holding in. "But, I require help in moving my belongings to Hogwarts, I believe? Where McGonagall said I could have a post?"

Tanner, Harry and Arthur stepped forward as Hydra was standing up from the old, sunken couch.

"We'd be glad to offer assistance," Tanner said with a grin. Kingsley had sunk into a deep conversation with McGonagall, while Snape was already sweeping out of the room. Hydra noticed how much more relaxed everyone had quickly become. Surveying the three coming with her, she nodded and was leaving the room with them. If she was going to be coming back, there was much to get done. There were clothes to pack, supplies to select, books to choose, and lessons to plan. It may not have been under the circumstances she dreamed of, but she was coming back to the world in which she secretly longed to join again, where she truly belonged. And she would be damned if she would let some fools like Thane cause anymore ruin than what they have already suffered at the hands of her parents.


	2. Return to Hogwarts

And here is the second chapter! Trying to progress as much as possible without rushing. I am really excited to get into her doing the classes at Hogwarts and writing how the students respond to her. Thank you for reading!

* * *

The four of them had Apparated back to Hydra's remotely located mansion to begin packing trunks and bags for her move. Harry and Tanner were helping bring down a rather heavy trunk from her upstairs bedroom by use of a Locomotor charm, while Arthur was marveling over the fact that Hydra chose to install 'elektricity' in her home. He was asking her many questions about how wiring and circuits worked which fed the electricity to plug-ins and various lights. As Harry and Tanner reached the landing of the large staircase, he caught sight of this, and saw Hydra was slightly bemused by Arthur's intrigue.

"Mr. Weasley, we got the last of it," Harry said clearly to divert Arthur's attention. Arthur snapped his head up to face Harry and Tanner and nodded curtly.

"Ah, well. That means we ought to be on our way. Now then, Minerva has said we can Apparate to Hogsmeade and bring the items up to the castle gates. Mr. Filch will be there to receive us. Seems she is getting another professor for another post too that she will be meeting," Arthur said. Arthur and Tanner took the heaviest trunk, and Harry and Hydra took up her other trunk with one hand, their free ones holding a bulky suitcase each. Then turning on the spot, they disappeared, leaving the polished manor eerily silent.

The four figures appeared within Hogsmeade with a loud crack. The sun was high in the sky, with a smattering of clouds. The streets were quiet save for some resident shoppers. Hydra stood there a moment, the red hues of her eyes taking in the shops lining the road as gulps of fresh air flooded into her lungs. The post office, Honeydukes, the Three Broomsticks, the Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop...it was causing Hydra a sort of twinging pain in her chest that made her realize how much she had missed the world she truly belonged to. When her sights turned to the castle at the end of the long road, the tall turrets and windows sparkling in the sunlight, there was a swelling of electrifying excitement rising in her.

"Hydra, are you okay?" came a distant voice. Hydra shook her head and looked to Harry who was holding the other end of her trunk. The other two were watching her too.

"I'm...quite fine. Sorry. It's been so long," she said, eyes glancing back up to the distant castle. The four of them dropped the heavy trunks and used a Locomotor charm to lift them off the ground and better move them. They walked their way up the high road, the trunks and suitcases following behind them in a procession line, floating inches off of the hard packed ground. As they made it to the winged boars at the gates, they saw old Mr. Filch there, the caretaker with his cat, Mrs. Norris. Hydra mused silently that the old Squib hadn't changed a bit. The belongings were dropped to the ground with a gentle thud as Arthur talked to Mr. Filch.

Arthur walked away from Filch as he stared apprehensively at the luggage; as he was a Squib, more than likely some house elves would be summoned to carry the many belongings to the new chambers where Hydra would be staying within the castle. Arthur and Tanner turned to Hydra and Harry.

"Well, we must be getting back to the Ministry. I'm sure Kingsley would love to hear you gotten here safely," he said. "Also, I am to give you this," he began, reaching into his robes. A heavy envelope was pulled from an inside pocket and handed to her. It bore the Ministry of Magic's seal upon the thick circle of purple wax. Hydra took the envelope slowly and opened it, tugging out the heavy parchment inside. Eyes scanned the words in deep green ink before she looked up to Arthur with mild surprise. A grimace of a smile was on his lips.

"She may not have written it in her will, but...you are Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter. By such a relation, you've inherited everything in her vault. Tomorrow morning, I'm sure you can go into Gringotts and have everything finalized," Arthur informed her. Hydra was still clutching the heavy parchment in her hand as she stared at Arthur Weasley.

"Thank you," she said softly, once she was able to regain the ability to speak. Her mind was swirling with what she had been told about her mother. Among the cruel and horrible things she had heard, she also remembered being told that her mother had been rather wealthy. Given the nature of her mother however, there would more than likely be Dark artifacts in there she would have to rid herself of for the simple fact of not wanting any connection to them.

"Tanner and I will be off then. Harry, you coming?" Arthur asked, looking towards Harry who had his hands shoved in the pockets of his robes. It surprised Hydra to learn Harry wouldn't be returning with Tanner and Arthur to the Ministry but expressed his wish to grab a quick butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks before returning and clocking out for the evening. There was a sneaking suspicion from Hydra that this was only a pretense to have her alone in order to question her. It was her plan that after they had left, she was going to grab her money bag from her trunk and go into Hogsmeade to shop. It held a decent amount of galleons the Dartridges had left her nearly seven years ago in case of an emergency. Given her refusal to return to their community though, she never got to spend it as Muggles wouldn't recognize their type of currency.

"Well, if you're going to hang around Hogsmeade for a bit, mind accompanying me? I was planning on shopping at the stores and having a drink at the Three Broomsticks as well," Hydra offered. Hydra had a feeling Harry would have offered his company either way, but she wanted to give a good first impression. By inviting him before he could say anything, she made it clear his company was welcome versus waiting for him to invite himself and being forced to give permission. It became clear that Harry hadn't expected her to speak first. There had been a fleeting moment of surprise on his face.

"Er, of course. What kind of shopping?" he asked, as Hydra took her wand out and waved it. A trunk sprung open and a glittering, dark purple bag soared over to her. The trunk slammed shut, and a series of clicks locked it back. The little bag was clinking merrily as Hydra went to stuff it into a pocket of her robe. It was a little heavy now but Hydra knew it was be considerably lighter by time she was done.

"Oh...well, since I am a professor now, I suppose I was going to visit the Scrivenshaft's store and pick up some new quills, ink, parchment, maybe a few journals or organizers for planning my lessons and classes. And of course, Honeydukes. I do miss my favorite sugar quills," she said with a pleasant smile. Harry stared at her a moment before mustering a smile and nodding.

"Why not? As long as I am home before dinner, Ginny won't be too mad," he said.

The two of them set down the road back into Hogsmeade, as the evening sun began to sink on the horizon. A gentle, pleasant breeze rolled through the town, barely ruffling the lace hem of Hydra's black dress. Harry considered the woman a moment, many thoughts battling in his mind. There was sure to be misconceptions about her given who her true parents were, but contrary to what he might have envisioned based on that, she appeared to be cheerful, unassuming, and maybe even kind. More like her Aunt Andromeda than her mother Bellatrix.

"So...what would you like to talk about?" he asked, walking beside her. Red eyes turned to him a moment. While the irises were red like her father's had been...they had normal, round pupils and were much kinder looking.

"Well, I am quite sure you have many questions...and I'm sure you're burning to ask, so go ahead," she said as they entered the town and passed the first few store fronts with their cheery window displays. Some locals were still out and about around this time and turned curious eyes towards both Hydra and Harry, some stopping and whispering to one another.

"All right then...well, I do know you attended Hogwarts under an alias...Elena Dartridge, I believe? The Dartridges raised you...and you are the daughter of my worst enemy and one of his loyal Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange. And your House was Slytherin...so when did you find out about your true parentage?"

Hydra was passing by Honeydukes, wanting to visit it on her way out. She was heading toward Scrivenshaft's first before she would stock up on the candy she was planning to buy as her last stop before the Three Broomsticks. As he asked that, she looked up thoughtfully, eyes raking over the roofs of the many stores and homes of the village.

"When I turned eleven. Dumbledore came to our home to personally deliver my letter and inform me of my heritage. I suppose he never told the Dartridges either, as it was a shock to them. From what mother told me...Marienne Dartridge, that is...she and Grantlin had been trying for a child for a long time. And shortly before I was given to them, found out my mother couldn't become pregnant. So when Dumbledore asked them personally to raise me as their own, as a favor to him, they gladly accepted. They are a very loving and progressive, always teaching me that Muggles were great people too...how else could they invent all the things they did without great minds?"

The way she spoke and her reasoning was far beyond what Harry was expecting. All he could do was nod in agreement with what she had said. "So...once they found out, they didn't begin treating you differently?"

"Well...no. I think the shock of it scared them at first, but they got over it. I think they were more mad at Dumbledore for not informing them exactly who's child they were adopting," she said as they walked on past a group of witches who were laden with shopping bags and swapping gossip outside the apothecary, Dogweed and Deathcap. She continued on until she was in front of the Scrivenshaft's store and entered, the small bell above the door tinkling merrily to announce their entrance. Hydra grabbed a small, handwoven basket and began to walk through the aisles of shelves and displays.

" It's just so weird to find out the child of my enemy was attending Hogwarts the same time as I did...wait...when the Chamber of Secrets was open, did you hear that basilisk too?" he asked, his curiosity piqued. He noticed her pause a moment before stepping in front of a shelf boasting many vibrantly colored quills and specialty quills. The smile she had been wearing lessened.

"Yes...I heard the dreadful thing. However...I wasn't too keen on telling anyone I was hearing voices that had no matching body," she said. This had been Harry's own thoughts those many years ago too, knowing hearing any disembodied voice, whether Muggle or not, was never a good sign. They were right in one way though; the Heir of Slytherin [i]was[/i] among them, but hidden and unspoken, afraid to reveal herself to the many paranoid and frightened students and staff at the time. Hydra's slender hand picked out a few handsome, reddish brown quills, examining the metal tips before placing them in her basket.

" So...were you in the same year as me?" he asked as they moved on to an aisle with various colored inks, even ones that were rainbow and invisible.

"No. One year ahead of you, actually. Though, I was there when that horrendous woman Umbridge was teaching. If you could call it that. I believed you. I knew my father was back...but being in Slytherin, well. Being outspoken in your favor was blasphemy. Especially with a deal of them having Death Eaters for parents. Most remained quiet, like me. Others, like Draco for instance, being more outspoken," she explained, being rather open with her answers as she looked over the various sizes of ink bottles. She chose a dark green one with a fancy stopper, picking up a few bottles of them, and one with scarlet red ink almost like blood. Harry was watching her as she shopped and soaking up the answers she gave, learning more and more about the daughter of what had been his most sworn enemy. The sudden curiosity about her was more overwhelming than he had first imagined. There was only so much the Ministry knew about her or had on record that he could find.

"So...your final year at Hogwarts...was when Dumbledore was killed," he said softly, the sad memory coming to him. Despite how much time had passed, the memory was rather vivid, as if it only happened. It caused a sinking in his chest, remembering what happened on the tower that night. Believing that Snape had betrayed them when it had all been a very clever scheme of Dumbledore's...who never thought to confide it in Harry. There had been many things he hadn't known about Dumbledore until he was preparing to face Voldemort. Had it been the same for Hydra?

"Did he...did he ever talk about himself with you?" he asked, wondering if Dumbledore had genuinely been responsible for hiding her from her true parents, that he may have helped guide her as he had done for him. A small smile returned to her lips as she was now picking out parchment and loading up the basket.

"Hardly. Unlike you, who was destined to face Lord Voldemort, I was not destined for such glory. I'm sure Ministry records will show I was adopted by the Dartridges, and given an alias of a name...Dumbledore would stress to me about keeping my true name and heritage secret. This was no trouble for me. I didn't want anyone knowing, not even when I discovered I was a Parseltongue. But whenever something in regards to my father would crop up, Dumbledore would talk to me, because I would get anxious and worried. Especially when I heard my mother escaped Azkaban. I was paranoid she would try tracking me down. But about himself? No..." she said in a soft voice, moving on to an aisle boasting wax sticks and seals, as well as some standard stationary, picking out what she wanted the most.

" Well then, I think I have everything! I'll go check out," she said more cheerfully. The two made their way to the counter, with some of the store's patrons watching them closely. Harry Potter, walking around with the witch that's been on the flyers? The flyers that had called her Hydra Lestrange, claiming her to be the daughter of Bellatrix and Voldemort? The one the vagrants who had been causing protests in Diagon Alley and other Wizarding villages, claim will lead them to reinstate the old ways? The old lady behind the counter took her galleons and bagged her purchases, handing them back with a gently spoken thank you. The two exited the store to head on to Honeydukes.

Harry walked along with his hands in his pockets, finding the more he talked to her, the more assured he felt inside that Kingsley and Minerva were right in trusting her, and inviting her back into their world. It reminded him how his godfather hadn't been a Dark wizard, despite the family he was from.

They walked into the sweet shop, overwhelmed the bright colors of lollipops, barrels of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, long jelly slugs and Chocolate Frogs. The scent of caramel and sugar permeated the air and gave the shop a warm, welcoming feeling. Hydra grinned and grabbed a basket and began filling it with the most common and well liked sweets. Harry frowned as he watched Sugar Quills, Chocolate Frogs, Peppermint Toads, bags of Bertie Bott's beans she filled, and plain chocolate bars piled into the basket. It was slightly alarming.

"Um, Hydra...why...er, all the sweets?" he asked curiously.

"Ah, well you see, I want to ensure my students focus on their studies and complete them. So, this here, is incentive. I'll be doing pop quizzes, exams and all, and to ensure they study, the sweets will be prizes for those that make the highest marks. For quarter exams, I plan on using Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," she said with a playful smile. Harry blinked, staring at her as he took his time digesting what she had said. He didn't know any professor who had used this tactic to garner their students' attention. Now he thought about it, it was one of the simplest tactics; positive reinforcement.

"That's...that's brilliant," he said as she handed over her basket and paid for the lot. Her money bag considerably lighter, but weighed down with purchases, they moved on to the Three Broomsticks. The bar's patrons were beginning to show up as the evening came. Harry and Hydra sat at a table, and the clicking of heels announced Rosmerta's approach. Upon seeing Harry, she insisted the order she took to be free. Harry relented and ordered two butterbeers. Hydra set her shopping bags in the empty chair next to her while Rosmerta walked away.

"I can't stay much longer, or Ginny will be wondering why I'm not back for supper," he said, looking to Hydra.

"That is fine. One drink, and I wish to head back to Hogwarts myself. There's much to unpack and frankly, quite excited to be back," she said. It was clear the suspicious, evasive attitude she previously shown was done away with the flushed excitement she appeared to have at returning to Hogwarts. Those familiar clicking heels approached them and Harry turned to see Rosmerta approaching with large mugs of warm, frothy butterbeer for the two of them. Hydra took hers graciously and sipped it before setting it on the wooden table.

"To let you in on a little secret, the professor Arthur was saying McGonagall was busy with, that's going to be my best friend, Hermoine Granger. She's quitting the Ministry to teach at Hogwarts," he said, sipping his butterbeer. Hydra's dark brows rose in surprise.

"But...she's been doing so well there! Her and Kingsley have worked hard to pass laws to help and protect other magical races and creatures, haven't they? I thought that's why some of the old Pureblood families have been in such an uproar," she said, shocked. Hermoine Granger had helped pass some of the new laws that promoted better equality among magical brethren and creatures, and abolish more baised laws in favor of Purebloods. That much the Dartridges had owled her about. "Is it because of these...Death Furies making threats?"

"Actually, no, that's not why. Though I see why you'd think that, given she is Muggle-born, and was behind many of the more recent laws passed...there's been threats, but nothing substantial," he said, beginning to frown. Long ago he had feared his two best friends would end in a bad break-up and here it was, happening this far down the road after everything they been through. " Her and Ron...they aren't doing so well, you see. So, McGonagall offered her a teaching post at Hogwarts for the year, if only to have her out of the Ministry and away from Ron. Ron...well, he keeps talking about leaving the Ministry and helping his brother with his shop, but hasn't done so yet. Kingsley said he would always have a spot for Hermoine to return to if she wishes, and understands her need for the absence which...he believes will be temporary."

Hydra had been drinking down her butterbeer as Harry explained what was going on with his two best friends. It was sad to hear, and though she didn't know Hermoine and Ron personally, hoped they could fix their relationship. "I'm sorry to hear...what of you though? You've married, haven't you?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Married Ginny, yeah. We have one child now, James Sirius. And she's getting along with another now," he announced, his smile broadening. Hydra smiled once more and clinked her half empty butterbeer mug to his.

"Congratulations. If I'd known, I would have given a gift," she said.

"Oh, no need for that. But thank you," he said. Once their mugs were nearly empty, Harry looked at his wristwatch and started a bit.

"I must get going. Ginny's probably beginning to wonder where I'm at," he said. Hydra took up her shopping bags and stood from her seat.

"Well, it was nice to have met you, Harry. Thank you for taking your time this evening. It was a nice way to come back to the community," she said as they made their way to the door, the small bell tinkling as it was pulled open for them to exit.

" Quite welcome. It was nice getting to know you better. We'll be in touch, given...you know, the circumstances," he said. "Have a good evening, Hydra."

Harry took a few steps away from the bar and with a crack, Disapparated from Hogsmeade. Hydra had been suspicious of the brigade that had come to her home to reclaim her as she saw it. But the warm welcome, the promise of a job that earned decent money, and a chance to do some good for her kind boosted her spirits and dissolved some of the doubts she had. As she made her way down the high road towards the towering castle of Hogwarts with its gleaming windows, and many turrets, she thought there could be no better way to have returned to the Wizarding World than in the fashion in which she had.

Tanner and Arthur returned to the Ministry. Many were already beginning to leave the Ministry, their shift over and carrying purple folders with the large 'M' on it or briefcases. Some nodded their head in the direction of the two as they strode forward toward the golden grates lined against the walls. Tanner and Arthur reached a lift and got in. Tanner pushed the button for Level two where the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was, and also the Auror Headquarters. Arthur pressed for Level one, telling Tanner he would inform the Minister that they had gotten Hydra safely to Hogwarts, and Harry had remained behind to spend time with her. Arthur was not keen about the woman because of how much she resembled her parents...her mother of which nearly tried to kill his only daughter, Ginny. Part of him reasoned that she was raised by a more progressive wizarding family though, and she had even elected to have her home outfitted with Muggle electricity. She was rather polite after the initial agreement to help them. Besides, it was prejudice habits like these that often led to mistakes.

"See you later, Arthur," Tanner said as the cool, female voice spoke to them ("Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengemot Administration Services") and stepped off the lift down the corridor. The grates closed and the lift rattled as it brought Arthur up to Level one where Kingsley's office was.

Tanner pushed the old doors open and walked into the Auror Office, where there was a smattering of cheerful chatter as some were standing up in their cubicles, talking to their neighbors over the dividers. Tanner put a smile on his thin lips and wound his way through the small aisles of the cubicles to arrive at Arcanus' own cubicle, where he was finishing up some paperwork and in the midst of preparing to leave for the day. Arcanus looked up to see who it was, and saw the dark haired Tanner who grinned down at him.

" So, she made it there okay? Good, good, I'll add that to my report for the day and get out of here soon," said Arcanus. At the last word he said, his quill began to scribble quickly across the parchment in a mad rush. Tanner always found it amazing how Arcanus had mastered using magic to write so quickly and yet keep his handwriting ledgible.

" So Kingsley came to me and said I am in charge of keeping regular contact with Ms. Lestrange. I'm to 'introduce' her to the new Death Furies when the time is right...which is going to have to be soon. We'll have to contact Thane and inform him of who I have managed to procure for us. News that she is back in the community won't stay secret for long...considering she's a professor now. It gives us a week to brief her, get her used to leading a double life, and prepare her for what she may have to do," he said in a bit of a rush, with his last words tapering off. Tanner had grabbed a seat and sat backwards on it, facing Arcanus, arms folded over the back of it.

"What's wrong?" Tanner asked, having worked with Arcanus a while, and knew how to read his moods and body language. Arcanus' dark eyes looked to Tanner then shook his head a little.

"Seems wrong, doesn't it? Bringing this girl back out of her quiet life only to use her heritage as bait...not sure what kind of repercussions this might have on her. It's almost unfair," he said and leaned back in his seat, his long, black quill still skating across the parchment on his desk. " But we have to do it and quickly...these idiots are getting more brazen as they find more and more support from some old Wizarding families, and even some foreign ones."

"Something happen then?" Tanner asked.

"Apparently a Muggle child went missing around the Wizarding village of Upper Flagley. And those in the Magical Law Enforcement Squad say evidence suggests the disappearance was not a normal one. There are traces of magical use in the area the child was last at," Arcanus explained, his words heavy and a deep frown set in his features. Tanner's face blanched a little and he had to admit they had to act fast. If they could get Hydra introduced straightaway, the unpredictable nature of these Dark wizards and witches could be better contained and easier to manage. But with Thane leading them, inciting more radical and spontaneous actions...it would only get worse.

.


	3. To Diagon Alley

And my third chapter! Sorry it is taking me so long to write these, trying my best. I been rusty getting back into fanfic writing. Hope you all enjoy! The fourth one should be coming soon!

* * *

Each step since she had arrived had made her ache deeply in her chest. It was not an painful or anguished ache. It was the ache of nostalgia hitting her with every bit of force it could muster. It was common knowledge that the castle had been fully restored from its heavily damaged state it suffered in the Second Wizarding War. The restoration was so complete, that Hydra could not tell a battle ever occurred here. She walked up the Grand staircase and down a corridor on the first floor in a state of wonderment, escorted by McGonagall who was showing her to her own private quarters. The people in the portraits were moving about, whispering to one another as eyes turned to her. Hydra was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to care what they were saying however, as memories of coming down this hallway to her Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were recalled.

"This room here is your private quarters. Just down the way from your classroom and office," came a stern voice. It brought Hydra out of her reminiscing of her school days and turn to face McGonagall. They were at the end of the corridor and to left was a beaten wooden door. McGonagall opened the door and led Hydra into the room. It was not too spacious, but it had a small living quarters, a bedroom that connected to it, and personal bathroom. The living quarters and bedroom each boasted mullioned windows with thick, velvet curtains of purple. Her traveling trunks and suitcases were already in the bedroom at the foot of the small canopy bed.

"It's lovely, Headmistress," Hydra said as she set down the shopping bags atop of a worn, but smooth, wooden table near the window.

"Tomorrow, I will go over what you can and cannot do as a professor. It's getting quite late, and I am sure you wish to unpack. Some of the professors have already arrived, so there will be a small feast for us in an hour if you wish to join. I'll leave you to it, Hydra. Have a good night," she said, patting Hydra's shoulder as she passed her and swept out of the room. Hydra went to close the wooden door and lock it, before her face split into a grin and she started jumping up and down in fits of joy. While she had been apprehensive to say the least, coming to Hogwarts had been a remedy that had quickly eradicated that negativity. Even the heavy responsibilities the Ministry was setting upon her couldn't dull the bliss at returning to her most favorite place she'd ever been. Quick footsteps took her to her room where the trunk lids sprung open at the wave of her wand. A grammophone lifted from among clothing and soared over to a dresser where it perched. Music began to come from its large tunnel-like structure that was a deep, rich green.

As the music filled the empty chambers of the small quarters, Hydra began waving her wand and her belongings began to soar from her trunk, and place themselves neatly in the spots she wished for them to go. Books lined up on the bare shelves lining one space of wall, clothing was folding itself in the air and laying themselves in drawers, or otherwise hanging themselves on wooden hangers and going into a small closet, candlestick holders placed themselves on tables, the window sills and the fireplace mantle. It was a sight to see so many things flying through the air and find their right places throughout the quarters. Soon the two large trunks were quite empty and stacked in a lone corner. The top one however, still had its lid open...and something was coming out of it. A large, dark green, muscular body was slithering out of the open trunk, crawling down to the floor with a loud hiss.

"Wadjet, my dear," Hydra said as her eyes fell on the large snake exiting the top trunk. However, her words were not that of any language any person could readily understand. It was a strange, hissing-like sound that only the snake seemed to understand as it gave Hydra a baleful look, upset with the method of transport it had to endure upon coming to Hogwarts.

"I couldn't readily carry you in, my dear. Forgive me for stuffing you in a trunk," Hydra hissed back as she crossed over the bedroom to the window sill to look out over the dark grounds. The snake made what sounded like a disgruntled hiss before its muscled body carried it to the living room portion of the quarters where it curled up in front of a cold fireplace. It wasn't cold for long as with a wave of a wand, Hydra set fire the old wood inside of the hearth. As Hydra was skipping around back and forth, changing colors of some of the furniture and curtains, her snake hissed its disapproval of such giddy energy.

Hydra carried on through the night and early morning, skipping the dinner feast McGonagall had informed her about. The room was to her specific taste by time the greenish glow on the horizon appeared outside her window. An ornate carriage clock on her fireplace's mantle read that it was nearly four in the morning. The time had slipped by so quickly on the assonant tides of music without her notice. It felt imprudent to go to sleep now, knowing well she would not wake on time in order to go to Diagon and sort out her affairs with Gringotts. Instead, she opted to wash up in her private bathroom which was now decorated with deep greens and silver accents. Once there, she could grab a late breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron.

By time the sun was peeking over the horizon, Hydra was washed up, her hair pinned up with lovely golden pins and a comb, wearing black robes with silken green fabric patterned as vines. An ornate corset of satin black and swirling patterns of silver thread cinched the robes at her waist. Content with her outfit, she grabbed her purse and the papers Arthur Weasley had given her from the Ministry. She ventured out of her personal chambers and headed downstairs and out the front doors. The cool, morning air was refreshing and seemed to whisper a promise of an exciting and enjoyable day for her. The first official day of her returning to the Wizarding world. Once she was outside the gates of Hogwarts, she grinned and with a loud crack, disappeared into thin air.

Hydra appeared in a dingy alleyway and took thankful gulps of air. While Disapparition was rather convenient, it was very uncomfortable on the body, especially the lungs. Straightening out her robes, she walked from the alley and down the sidewalk. This early in the morning, there weren't many Muggles around to encounter her and inquire about her unusual clothing. Soon she saw the record store, and then between that and the bookstore a small pub. Hydra walked towards it and opened the door which let in to the Leaky Cauldron. Hardly anyone was up except for Hannah Abbott, the new owner of the Leaky Cauldron. With a soft nod to a stunned Hannah, she ventured to the back of the Leaky Cauldron where the dustbins were, and a solid, brick wall. Tapping a few key bricks however and the wall began to move, each brick moving to open into an archway right into Diagon Alley.

Hydra started down the cobbled street, with stores just opening. Some witches or wizards were outside sweeping the front doorway or else putting out a cart of their wares. There were a few early morning shoppers strolling up and down the street discussing the prices some of the stores set by their products. Just the sight of Diagon Alley alone instilled within her a strong, positive energy as she set off down the way toward Gringotts with a spring in her step. The sun was rising higher in the sky by now, shedding sunlight down upon them. It was a warm touch as she thought about all the shopping she would do after she got her affairs in order. For a brief moment she thought to turn into Knockturn Alley...and see if Borgin was still there to take him with her. If there were any sort of Dark Objects in her mother's vault, which she was willing to bet half of its galleons, she wanted no part of it. They were best taken off her hands and either sold or handed over to the Ministry.

The thoughts of what she would do with such artifacts were interrupted once she got within sight of Gringotts. Hydra stopped and stared at the man with the long hair at the top step near the burnished bronze doors who greeted her with a genteel smile.

"Arcanus Thicknesse...what brings you here?" she asked as she began her ascent up the marble steps to the snowy white building. She remembered the man from yesterday afternoon who she had met in the upper floor of Hog's Head.

"Arthur said you would be here in the morning to sort out your affairs with your inheritance. Figured I would meet up with you by waiting here," he said. The two goblins standing guard at the door didn't pay them much mind as the doors opened and the two walked in. Through the second set of silver doors, they walked into the large lobby of the bank, with one of the largest chandeliers Hydra had ever seen. They had done amazing reconstruction since Harry Potter's escape from Gringotts on the back of a dragon which nearly destroyed the bank in its bid for freedom.

" I am here to brief you on every bit of intelligence we have in regards to the Death Furies," he said much softer, not wanting anyone, even the goblins, to overhear what he was saying. "That is, after you have taken care of your own affairs. Perhaps over lunch at the Leaky Cauldron."

"That is agreeable," she said, her mind falling back onto what she may encounter in her mother's vault. "But for now, I'd rather like to see about this vault I inherited from my mother. Given the nature of her and my family, it's safe to assume there's some unsavory objects lying in store for me. I just might have to request a whole team of Aurors to come in there and remove them for me."

Hydra had the papers Arthur gave her given to the head goblin. It was a while before he would finalize the paperwork, sign it, and stamp it so that the vault number was changed to her name. Once it was done, it was only a winding and queasy ride down to the deepest recesses of the bank. The restored vault of Bellatrix Lestrange was something to behold with how much gold resided in it along with endless objects...many of which Hydra was willing to bet were cursed in some way, shape or form. Withdrawing as much as she would need for a few terms, she clambered back into the cart and held on tight. Arcanus didn't seem to have issues with the breakneck speed of the cart ride unlike Hydra and seemed rather relaxed as it sped its way towards the top again on its rails.

The open air and warm sunlight of Diagon Alley was a thankful blessing after the nauseous cart ride and stagnant air of the caves below Gringotts. Hydra was not fond of the carts in Gringotts even when she was a child and accompanied her foster parents at the time. With her long absence from the Wizarding world, she had almost forgot how much she disliked the rides.

" Well, Ms. Lestrange, I will have to concur with what you said earlier; you just might need a team of Aurors in that vault to remove some undesirable objects. The vibe of that vault was not a very welcoming one," Arcanus had said from her side. As Hydra looked to him, she noticed he didn't seem at all uneasy from their trip to the deepest parts of Gringotts. Hydra had wanted to take a bit of a look around, but her desire to simply collect some of her galleons and leave before she got too nauseous had been stronger. Though what Arcanus said came as no surprise to her. It was something she was expecting from a vault like that.

"I suppose that will be another order of business I'll have to attend to at a future date," she said, steadying her breath and looking at the shops before them. "Well, would you mind accompanying me on a bit of shopping spree before the Leaky Cauldron? Would give me time to know you a bit better."

Hydra knew she would not see the last of this man. He was a spy within the Death Furies and would be coordinating with her, and if she were to spend any of her time in his company, she had wished to get to know the man a little better.

"Surely, what would you like to know?" he said and began to walk with her, entering the street and soon their first shop.

Arcanus answered all her questions as she shopped. She'd been curious what happened to his father, Pius Thicknesse. Arcanus explained that he was back being Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, pardoned by Kingsley on the basis that Pius had been Imperiused, and was not to be held at fault for his actions. He explained his father was still an impartial and unbiased man, supporting many of the motions passed through the Ministry in favor of Muggles and Magical races, however he had an instilled hatred for any Dark witch or wizard after what the Death Eaters did to him. Arcanus even muttered the anger could very nearly eclipse Bartemius Crouch Sr.'s when he was alive.

Upon asking about himself, Arcanus informed her about his time at Hogwarts, how he had been sorted into Ravenclaw, and had achieved Prefect and Headboy. The stubborn belief in upholding justice, capturing Dark wizards and defending others was what caused him to pursue a career as an Auror, a career his father obviously did not protest. It was nice to listen to him talk so freely as she made her purchases. He didn't appear to have any apprehension for her as others were showing. As he talked, and even told a joke or two, Hydra found herself growing comfortable around the man and the feeling of uncertainty about him dissipating.

Laden down with various shopping bags and brown boxes, the two made their way into the Leaky Cauldron. They sat down in a small corner, away from any prying ears, and put all the packages down under their table. A blonde woman with soft, chocolate eyes approached their table to take orders. This was Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff she used to see in her Hogwarts days and who she had nodded in greeting earlier this morning.

"Hello there, your orders?" she asked. Arcanus smiled kindly.

"I will take some hot tea, with plenty of cream and sugar. And a roast beef sandwich," he said. Hannah nodded and turned to Hydra. Upon seeing her, the woman went rigid with surprise for a fraction of a second. Hydra noticed the shocked reaction but was too hungry to care.

"Hot tea as well, with sugar and lemon. Roast chicken will be fine with hot potato soup," she said. Hannah nodded quickly and was on her way to get the food together and the drinks. While Hydra wouldn't mind having a butterbeer or maybe even some mead, she thought it too early to be drinking anything of the sort. Arcanus turned in his seat to better face her, his arm on the table and leaning a little on it.

"Well then, shall we? As you were told, these new...Death Furies have been trying to fashion themselves after your father's former Death Eaters. However, they are not as well organized nor...disciplined. Thane is hoping to bring you in to stabilize the group, and give them more of a direction. They are banking on the simple fact of your relations to Voldemort...and that you will not shy from following in his 'noble' footsteps. I think Thane's aim in handing out those flyers all over the Wizarding communities was to try and alienate you from others, so you have no choice but to come to them. Luckily, I informed the Minister and he, even Harry Potter, agreed the best action was to go to you ourselves. We wanted you to know, to feel I suppose, that we wouldn't judge you like they hoped we would. And with that, to see if we could gain your help in stamping out these upstarts who are trying to tarnish an innocent name."

In the time that Arcanus was explaining how the Ministry reacted to Thane's propaganda, Hannah had returned with their drinks, informing them the food would be ready in a few moments' time. Saucers with cups full of tea were set down before the two of them, with bowls of sugar, cream and a small plate of sliced lemon. Hydra put up a smile in gratitude for the service and waited for Hannah to go back behind the bar before continuing her conversation with Arcanus.

" So you raced Thane to get to me to convince me to aid you and the Ministry before Thane could reach me and convince me the Wizarding world was against me?" she said, arching a brow.

"Essentially, yes," he said, lifting his cup to take a drink of the sweetened, warm tea. It had been an excellent idea to have come to her before she found out that these Death Furies had alienated her from the Wizarding community. If not, she would have had no choice but to turn to them for explanation and allow a bitterness that would have been their fault overcome her.

"Good plan," she said softly as she began to put sugar in her tea and squeeze lemon juice into it. The cup was taken up into her hands and sipped carefully. " Actually, no one ever answered my question. How did you all know where I was? My location was supposed to be secret, I thought."

"Dumbledore was your Secret Keeper, but in case of the event of his death, he entrusted the location to McGonagall. Not too long ago, Thane learned of your whereabouts. Around the same time, McGonagall had a meeting with the Minister to pass on the location of your whereabouts. I have my suspicions that there was a spy who eavesdropped on that conversation and chose the right moment to inform Thane Hammerlin about it. I am sure Thane was choosing the right time to approach you...the Ministry decided to make a more quicker decision. I have another plan, an end game, if you will," he said, dark eyes looking about to ensure they weren't being overheard.  
"With them all ending up in Azkaban...but there are some complications. Thane had once eluded to there being a larger network of wizards involved while we were drinking in The White Wyvern. After saying that, he hasn't said anything else about it. If I know one thing though, liquor often works better than some of the strongest truth serums..."

Arcanus trailed off as he caught sight of Hannah bringing over their lunch. Steam was rising from the bowl of potato soup set in front of Hydra, and the chicken covered in savory herbs. The roast beef sandwich was set in front of Arcanus, loaded with fresh lettuce and vegetables. Both of them thanked Hannah before she walked away to tend to more customers. Hydra was stirring her soup when Arcanus continued.

"Bringing you in, he may loosen his tongue to impress you and inform you better about this supposed network...it is one of the bits of information I need you to pry out of him. Also, you're going to have to know the names of the members of this group and familiarize yourself with them. There's a lot to go over...I'll start from when I infiltrated them."

Over the course of lunch, Arcanus informed Hydra of everything she would need to know about the Death Furies. He told her about every person in the group. Everything was covered from their names, their careers, their family, their social status, any crimes they committed, who they knew, even mundane facts such as musical preference. Then it was time to explain to her what Thane and these people expected of her. For her to be a Pureblood fanatic, to take up her father's mantle and carry on his "noble" crusade to put Muggles in their rightful place. To lead them to greatness. It was expected of her to torture and in extreme situations, possibly kill.

It never occurred to Hydra that there was a probability she would have to commit murder. Her spoon stirred around in what was left of her potato soup. Even if the Ministry gave her a special exception, could she do such a thing to anyone? For all what her fury could be, could she take her wand, point it at someone and mutter that spell as casually as her mother and father did? Could she torture someone as they screamed until they tore their vocal chords and laugh about it? Would she be able to do something so cruel and pretend it didn't bother her? Maybe if she approached Severus Snape later...he could have some pointers on how one could keep their composure when being a double agent.

"We ought to get you back, shouldn't we?" he said, looking to the time. The time had slipped into the evening. Arcanus offered to carry some of her shopping bags and Apparate with her to Hogsmeade. Gathering the bags and getting a good grip on them, the two went into the back of the Leaky Cauldron where the dust bins were and the wall that would lead into Diagon Alley. Here they turned on the spot and in a crack, were gone.

They arrived in Hogsmeade where the sun was setting and the castle looked magnificent from afar on the horizon. The pair walked up the street that led to the school, with Arcanus making playful jokes about how much she had purchased from the shops. Hydra couldn't help but find herself smiling as Arcanus did his best to lighten the mood.

Once at the gates, both looked up to the towering turrets and mullioned windows. The place never ceased to take Hydra's breath away.

"I shall set a meeting with Thane Hammerlin soon. When I do, I'll send an owl, okay? It was nice meeting you, Hydra. I look forward to working with you," he said as he handed her the shopping bags. Hydra watched as Arcanus gave that same gentle smile before turning and making his way back to Hogsmeade. Hydra made her way back into the castle where she saw McGonagall coming down the large staircase. Upon catching McGonagall's eye, the old woman came down to meet her.

"Hydra, nice to see you back. Go on and put those in your quarters. The staff and I will be enjoying an evening feast soon. We'll be dining in the Great Hall, of course, and I'd like you to join us this time," she said before excusing herself. Hydra wasa bit hesitant to dine with the others. She had doubts they would be as happy to see her knowing the truth now, than she would be to see them. She remembered the conversation she had with Harry Potter the other day in Hogsmeade and how he informed her that his best friend, Hermoine Granger, would be starting too. Maybe Harry had owled Hermoine and informed her about herself? It would be nice to have at least one person to talk to in this castle if she were to stay and teach. With at least that to look forward to, Hydra went on to put away her purchases then rush down to the Great Hall for dinner with the rest of the staff, dearly hoping that it wouldn't be too awkward.


	4. A Happy Reunion

Gotten back into my writing again, which has been a struggle lately! Hoping everyone likes the chapter, for the few who read this story. Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

The corridors were lit up by the fire in the brackets, giving the castle that familiar, warm feeling that Hydra had long missed. The way to the Great Hall was not too far but she had to stop and look at the many pictures of witches and wizards along the way, still having a hard time believing she was back at Hogwarts. She finally made her way down the steps and to the Great Hall where she already heard the clinking of silverware on plates. There was a nervousness in her but she steeled herself and put her head up before walking through the wooden doors.

Everyone was sitting at a singular, long table. There were plates and bowls of food among them, even some of her favorites like roasted chicken and potatoes. As she made her way in, her presence became known and she received many different looks. Hermione was there, looking rather surprised. Neville, who was sitting beside her, paled at her sight. The other professors though seemed rather more controlled of their reactions, offering polite smiles. McGonagall stood to welcome her.

"Professor Lestrange, it is great of you to join us. Have a seat," she said.

Hydra didn't want to seem too quiet so she chose a seat across from Hermione and Neville, next to short Professor Flitwick. She looked to the two and gave a polite smile and nod of her head before she began to pile some food onto her plate. Everyone seemed rather quiet and she couldn't help but wonder if it was because of her joining them. She kept her eyes down at the food she was putting on the plate, resolving that once she was done with dinner, she would head straight back to her room. No one appeared interested in talking to her and she could not blame them with what was going on. But there was hope. Hermione leaned forward a little, her chocolate eyes on Hydra.

"So Harry sent me an owl the other day about you, Ms. Lestrange. He said you weren't as bad as you might appear. Said you seemed all right. So what do you think about teaching here? I'm rather excited! It's a bit of a break from the Ministry for me. It's also nice to be back here again, don't you think?" she said in a bit of a rush. Hydra had to stop and look up at the woman with a bit of puzzlement. Yet, it gave her a warming sense of relief that someone would talk to her. Hydra smiled at Hermoine.

"It's...it is rather exciting. I can't help but stop sometimes and look at the portraits or even the classrooms. It's felt like ages since I been back, and somehow I...I feel better being back within the community," she admitted.

Hermione smiled back and grew more friendly. The two girls began to chat more with one another, with Hydra asking about the new laws that Hermione helped draft and pass, the translation of one of the original Tales of Beedle the Bard, and how it was working at the Ministry. In turn, Hermione has began ask Hydra questions about how she attended Hogwarts without any student becoming known of her parents with her being in Slytherin. Hydra explained how she retained the name her adoptive parents had given her, how Dumbledore had come to their home personally to explain to Hydra who she really was, and how she must never let anyone know when she would attend Hogwarts.

Once Neville felt comfortable enough with Hydra, he began to join the conversation too, stating he was marrying Hannah Abbott, and how she now ran the Leaky Cauldron.

"I was just there with Arcanus Thicknesse! She seems sweet. I'd glad for you," she told Neville. Neville seemed happy and proud about it. Hydra, out of curiosity, quickly glanced at Hermoine's ring finger...surprised to see a slight tan mark there where a ring would have been. Maybe there was more to her coming to teach at Hogwarts than just needing a break from the Ministry and its work. The three of them ate through their dinner without much notice until the desserts magically appeared on the table in the forms of cheesecake, treacle tart, and fluffy cakes. As they continued to talk over dessert, Hydra had hope maybe she could make friends with them. It wouldn't be so lonely and bad here if she had others to talk to.

One by one, some of the professors began to leave the Great Hall and head for bed. Hydra knew it was about that time as well. Neville had already headed out.

"I suppose we ought to head for bed ourselves. I want to finish my class plans before we start the year next week," Hydra said as she stood from the table, the empty plates and goblets disappearing into the table.

"You're right! I'm up to my Fifth years, and have yet to figure out the lesson plans for the Sixth and Seventh years," she said. The two girls headed out of the Great Hall. Hermione was heading up the steps and Hydra was to follow her when she heard McGonagall call for her from behind. She stopped and was surprised as she turned to see McGonagall standing in the Main Hall with Professor Snape. She had meant to approach him and ask him a few things but hadn't gotten around to it. Maybe McGonagall was reading her mind? Even so, the grimace and frown Snape wore said he rather be any place else than where he was at that moment.

Hydra approached them, looking to the two of them curiously.

McGonagall spoke first. " Given the circumstances of the deal we made with the Minister, I felt it prudent you get some tips from someone who has served as a double agent nearly all his life. Professor Snape has agreed to talk to you over the week about his role in the Death Eaters, and what you might expect when you infiltrate these Death Furies."

Hydra nodded. It was true he would be the best source to go to when it came to keeping one's self from being discovered a spy.

"I'm very gracious of Professor Snape to give me some pointers then," she said, looking to him a moment. Snape only glared at her a moment before sweeping past her suddenly.

"Follow me," he said. McGonagall nodded and motioned for Hydra to do so. Hydra turned and caught up with Snape, her feet taking her along the paths to the dungeons without much thought. She had made these trips so often in her young life that it was still instinctual in her memory. Though what would he tell her? She could bet none of what they would talk about would be glamorous or exciting. In fact, part of her wondered if it would be torture. It was similar to making a war veteran retell their stories that they would rather forget about entirely.

They stopped at a wooden door which Snape opened. They walked into his dim office. Shelves lined the walls, full of many different jars and bottles. Odd, slimy things floated in the many different colored liquids. He pointed to a seat in front of his desk for her to sit in and she quickly took it. Snape settled himself behind his desk, his dark eyes staring at her. He had been her Head of House in her day as well, but even so, he always carried about a demeanor that suggested you were in trouble.

"There is much to explain. As you know by now, I was a double agent for Dumbledore. The reasons my allegiance to him never wavered are insignificant to mention, and I advise you to never ask me about it. The key to not being detected is not letting your heart be worn on your sleeve. That is to say...you cannot let righteous anger be shown. You cannot sympathize in any way with any ideas or people that oppose their agenda. You cannot openly care for anyone. You cannot let your own personal emotions be known to any of them..."

Snape had taken a moment to pause, letting everything he just said to her sink in. When she said nothing, he continued on.

"But...being Slytherin, and having to live under a false name most your life, you can surely appreciate everything I just told you. Your position will be unique compared to mine...these Death Furies expect you to be exactly like your father and lead them," he said, his dark eyes boring into hers. Then he looked away, focusing on the floor as if there was something of particular interest. "...And so you must in some ways in order to be believable."

He leaned forward and put his folded hands on his desk, strands of his greasy hair hanging a little forward.

" Occlumency and Legilimency will become your strongest weapons among them. One, to read minds of your followers as the Dark Lord himself did, and ensure no one is lying to you or wishing to betray you. Occlumency in case one of your followers becomes too curious for their own good and attempts to perform it on you. These are crucial arsenal. And I will take it out of my own personal time to teach you these spells," he said, now pausing to allow her to talk or ask a question. Hydra only stared for a moment, a sudden chill of fear racing up her spine. What if she wasn't cut out for doing this? Could she be as good an actor as Snape had been? What if she made a mistake and they found out? Her fears were not spoken aloud to him so he continued.

"...You're unsure of yourself. Or...are you afraid you will become like your parents?" he asked suddenly. Red hues widened as she stared. It was uncanny how he was able to pinpoint her fearful thoughts with those obsidian eyes.

"...I will not become like them, Professor Snape. I cannot afford to nor do I wish to emulate them," she said, eyes narrowing.

"Naturally," he said, his eye contact not broken. " But you will have to if only for a short time to ensure the capture of these Death Furies. If they are not kept in check and allowed to grow in numbers, it will only be that much harder to handle them and stop them. They will garner the support of those who feel their rights have been stripped based only on their Pureblood status, and they will be angry. Vulnerable to manipulation. They want you, Hydra...they will have you in as they had envisioned. And you will march them to their cells."

"Now then. When you attend these meetings, you will have to be cruel. You will have to be firm in your decisions. Do not let them waver you and think any of their plans are better than yours. That is how they can start manipulating you. There is no room for diplomacy with them. You will show to them you are to lead them, and that you cannot be manipulated to their ends. You will show no compassion for others when you have to punish them - oh yes you will have to, do not think you can be easy on them. If you begin to grow weary, or worried about your actions, Arcanus will be there to talk to. You will have to keep in mind who you truly are, and keep clear in your mind...what your goals are. You fight hard to not be like your parents, use that as a mantra to remind yourself that what you are doing is not you. It's to protect others from having a Third Wizarding War."

Hydra was fearful but she was resolute in her decision. She promised Kingsley and the others her aid. If she did not care for protecting her kind, there was one clear memory in mind; the Dartridges. How well they took care of her, how well they raised her, how they treated her so kindly even knowing who her true parents were. They loved her. If she didn't care to protect others, she would in the very least fight hard to protect anything from happening to them.

Snape gave her a moment to find her resolve before he continued. This was quite a deal of talking he was doing which was so very unlike him.

"Now then...let us begin to set dates in which you will see me for Leglimency and Occlumency lessons," he said, and hoping very dearly they would go much better than when he had tried giving lessons to Harry Potter.

Dates were set up on weekends to ensure they would not be disturbed. They had a week before term started, but he made it clear learning these spells could not be mastered in a mere week. The weekends provided them more time than the weekdays full of classes. Worrisome thoughts plagued her mind as she walked herself to her quarters through the torch lit hallways of the castle. They only intensified once she reached her quarters and closed the door behind her. She was finding it difficult to digest all the information she had received in only a few days. Hydra grabbed a copper kettle and filled it with water, then started a fire in her fireplace. The kettle was placed inside to warm up so she could make tea while she tried to organize her jumbled thoughts.

It was clear already that the Ministry thought it best to enlist her help before Thane Hammerlin could reach her to recruit her. Public opinion was already tarnished by the damaging flyers Thane Hammerlin had put out which gave the impression she would be leading the Death Furies. Surely her return to the community probably hadn't help ease the minds of those who had seen those flyers, in the company of Ministry officials or not. Then giving her a post at Hogwarts? Hydra was trying to see this from the point of a view of a common witch or wizard of their community...and it wasn't a comforting one. It was no wonder she was receiving scandalized gazes from shoppers in Diagon or Hogsmeade.

Still, the Ministry wanted her to infiltrate these Death Furies since they seemed so desperate for her guidance. Her heritage the perfect bait. It made her a perfect candidate. It would not sound suspicious at all once she met with Thane Hammerlin and explained her publicity with the Ministry and agreeing to a post at Hogwarts was a mere guise to hoodwink them all while she ultimately followed in her father's footsteps. Arcanus also mentioned that Thane Hammerlin may be in league with more powerful wizards who sympathize with the whole pro-Pureblood movement, and it would be her job to find out exactly how far the network reached. How numerous the Death Furies were or were becoming.

Yet, that didn't bother her more than what Arcanus and Snape had both informed her. That she would have to act like her parents. While she was desperate to prove she wasn't like them, she had to act like them to catch those that meant real harm. The fear was becoming more solid as Hydra gave that thought. What was truly scaring her about this whole situation? Was it having to live a double life until these Death Furies could be stamped out? Or was it the idea that while acting like her parents would, she would become involved so deep...that she may lose sight of the main objective? That she may truly become the person she would be pretending to be? The latter thought was the one that sent a shiver down her spine. It was her greatest fear about this situation.

"I can't let it happen," she said stubbornly as she slammed her teacup down onto the coffee table, taking her heated kettle and poring the hot water into it. "I won't let it happen."

Hydra, desperate to take her mind off these worries, decided it would be best to resume the outlines she would have to complete for her classes. The books she intended to use were scattered over her desk, taking each chapter and drawing out the lesson outlines for each. Taking her warm cup of tea in hand, she moved to the desk and settled into the seat. With quill in hand, she set out to continue her work until she could no longer keep her eyes open.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap tap tap. The sound was right above Hydra's bed where she lay face down, sprawled out over the covers. There was a quill still in her hand as she slept, having shuffled over to her bed late in the night and decided to pass out the moment contact was made with her bed. The tapping at the window grew more incessant until Hydra groaned groggily and slowly sat up in her bed. Sleepy eyes could make out the shape of an owl tapping at the large windows that were latched together above her bed.

"Lovely," she muttered and stood on the bed, reaching up to unlock the window. The handsome, tawny owl hooted softly and held out its leg for her. There was a small note attached there. Hydra untied the note from the owl. With its message delivered, the owl hooted once more before turning and taking off from the window's ledge. Hydra closed and latched the windows back together before settling on the bed and unfolding the note delivered to her.

Friday night this week, at the The White Wyvern in Knockturn Alley. -Arcanus

Hydra looked to a calendar she had hanging up and frowned. That was three nights away. That wasn't much time to prepare herself. Next Thursday term started for Hogwarts. Maybe there was time to spend with Snape to begin understanding both Occlumency and Legilimency before she had to meet this Thane. If not, she would certainly have to be inventive upon meeting him and bluff her way through. The only comfort was Arcanus would be there to whisper at her ear and warn her if anything was amiss. Hydra rose from her bed slowly to wash up for breakfast while she continued to mull her thoughts over.

Breakfast was a short affair for her. She had some meager pieces of toast with marmalade and a few sausages. There was a brief conversation with Snape in regards to beginning those lessons with Occlumency and Legilimency tonight for this week, informing him of the meeting Arcanus had set up for Friday. With the meeting with Thane looming three days away, there was pressure to get a handle on it sooner rather than later. With Snape in agreement, Hydra then asked McGonagall if she could leave the grounds.

"Why?" she asked, her keen eyes on Hydra.

"I wanted to make a surprise call on my foster parents. I haven't seen them in a while," she replied simply. McGonagall studied her for a moment or two, her expression softening. She gave Hydra a gentle pat on the shoulder and a nod of her head.

" You may go. Remember to be back before dusk," she said before sweeping away in her emerald robes. Hydra made haste across the grounds and out the main gates. With her old home firmly envisioned in her mind, Hydra spun and Apparated, gone in a loud crack.

Hydra reappeared in front of a quaint, countryside home, on an old dirt road. It was a moment before she was able to get sufficient air into her lungs. Eyes looked upon the familiar home with a sense of nostalgia. This was where she was raised. Where she learned what she was and about her unique power. Where she felt loved. A slender hand opened the white, wooden gate, her black heels clicking their way up the stone slab pathway lined with bushes and vibrant flowers. The porch was bright with its hanging swing and potted flowers. Hydra smiled and knocked on the whitewashed door.

A small woman with her brown hair in an updo and keen, green eyes was the one to answer the door. The older woman, who was nearly a foot shorter than Hydra, gave out a cry of surprise. The trembling woman stepped forward and hugged Hydra tightly around her waist, squeezing her close. Hydra felt a tightening in her throat, swallowing becoming difficult as she wrapped her arms around the woman who had raised her. It had been too long.

"Marienne, who's at-"

Hydra looked up to see Grantlin coming around the corner. He was showing some signs of aging than the last time she seen him. A few more lines in his face, streaks of silver throughout his golden blonde hair. The next steps towards the front door were shakier than normal, having a hard time believing what his eyes were showing him. Their daughter had finally come home. A joyous smile twitched into place as Grantlin came forward and threw his arms around both the women. While the two of them both knew what her true name really was, she would always be known by the name they had given her since she was little.

"Marienne, dear. Let's not be rude and invite Elena in. I think some tea is in order," Grantlin said as he let the two of them go. The name Elena had felt foreign to her lately, with everyone calling her by her original name. She didn't bother correcting them, the name itself dipped with another kind of nostalgia. Memories of more innocent times were tied to that name, memories Hydra cherished. Marienne let Hydra go, stepping away and reaching into her dark blue apron, producing a silk handkerchief. She dabbed at her eyes and nodded quickly.

"Of course, dear! Let me go fix that right up," she said, giving Hydra happy, glowing look before dashing off to the kitchen. Hydra stepped over the threshold and beamed at her father. Grantlin shut the door and led her into the large drawing room off to the right. The room was full of whites and light blues, with vases of yellow and pink flowers on a few tables and the fireplace's mantle. The room felt like it was open to the outside, filled with such sweet scented air. It was just as she remembered it as a child when she used to camp out in the room with her books and pilfered plate of cookies during summer.

" Your mother will have tea ready soon, have a seat," Grantlin offered. Hydra settled onto the soft, white couch with its tan throw pillows and blanket. Grantlin sat across from her in the love seat. It had been so long since she seen the both of them and she was reining in her emotions best she could. To see they were alive and well gave her a feeling of relief, knowing nothing had happened to them. It was a miracle nothing had. Grantlin had been working in the Ministry for quite some time in the Accidental Magic Reversal Department, even during the time of Second Wizarding War.

" So how's work going?" she asked, eager to start conversation with her father. It had been so long and they had much to catch up on. Grantlin gave her a wry smile, shrugging his shoulders.

"Same as always. People experimenting with magic, and me having to go out and correct their mistakes," he said off-handedly. " What about you? You taking a teaching post at Hogwarts! It's got a lot of people talking."

That she was sure of. She hadn't even picked up a Daily Prophet yet to see what it may have said about her. People at the Ministry were sure to know about the circumstances, and those in Magical Law Enforcement more so. While Hydra was grateful for a job she had a feeling there were ulterior motives to the post being given to her without so much as an interview.

"Well...I'm excited. But...I'm sure you know there's more reason for me returning to the our world than just some teaching post. I know the Ministry talks among its own, and...I'm sure you know why I'm here," she said with a grimace. The smile on Grantlin's face lessened as he nodded slowly. He did know. Her return wasn't so innocent as he would have liked.

"You're to work with the Aurors, and the rest of Magical Law Enforcement as a double agent to rein in these yankers calling themselves Death Furies," he said, falling back into the loveseat. Hydra snorted at how he referred to the Death Furies, but she couldn't help but harbor the same sentiments. There was a sense of peace among their world finally and this group was doing everything they could to cause discord within it.

"Correct. Arcanus apparently has already infiltrated the group. They think they have a spy in the Ministry. He's going to be helping me integrate, so to speak," she explained, eyes looking down at the glass table a moment. Grantlin sensed her worries. He didn't need no spell to read what was on her mind, what those subconscious fears were. " I think they want to use me as a rallying point. So they can capture as many as they can in one go. Attracting all the moths to the flame. But...in order to properly prosecute them, it would mean there has to be a plan set in motion that would be enough to incriminate them in the first place. Petty arson done by one or two is not enough to incriminate the entirety of the group. I think that's what they want."

Grantlin nodded sagely at her.

"Indeed, dear. That means you need to elaborate some kind of grand scale plan that involves the group as a whole. Some kind of coup more or less. But that is easy to do. I'm sure Arcanus could help you with that. And I think you and I know what your main concern is...that you have to act convincing. And...that means you may have to do things you find immoral and inhumane.

"They weren't very kind with snatching you up and throwing you unceremoniously into this mess. The Ministry, that is. This responsibility was thrust upon you without much consideration with how you'd respond. You seemed to have agreed to it, however, so that means you have some faith in yourself to accomplish this mission. Just remember, that we believe in you...and keep in mind however you must act, it isn't you. It's not who you are...it's only a performance, nothing more or less. If you ever feel the need to vent about it, know your mother and I are here for you."

Grantlin's gentle words had a warming, profound effect on Hydra. It put to ease some of her worries that plagued her and ate at her conscience. The sound of clinking china distracted her as Marienne entered the drawing room with a silver tray. It was set down on the ornate glass table and she went about pouring tea for Grantlin and Hydra. It amazed Hydra how she remembered exactly how she liked her tea. It gave her a clenching feeling in her stomach to see her mother adding the sugar and cream to the tea, how Marienne remembered these little details. How many long years had gone by without seeing them? Only corresponding with them once in a while by owl? And yet, it was as if no time at all passed between her graduating year and now.

Hydra picked up her cup as Marienne settled down beside her.

"So, Arcanus said these Death Furies are trying to fashion themselves after Death Eaters. I'm sure they're not happy with some of the changes in the Ministry. I remember you mentioning them in our letters. He explained how they were trying to use propaganda to turn the community against me...but he didn't exactly explain when and how they formed or cropped up. What do you know?" she asked, looking to Grantlin.

Grantlin looked weary as he picked up his tea and stared at the liquid for a moment.

" Well, lots of progress had been made in the regards of equality laws for magical creatures and Muggles themselves. For example, the Muggle Equality Laws was quickly passed through the Ministry, giving Muggles the same protection rights as Purebloods enjoy. Then there was the Elfish Welfare Laws that were passed that essentially freed House Elves from free servitude. But...well. You know how House Elves can be. They can also choose to remain in free servitude to a family, just as they can choose to 'quit' if they wish. But they cannot be mistreated or abused anymore, no matter what. I suppose a lot of Purebloods didn't like the more liberal way the Ministry was going...but many didn't voice it in fear of being perceived as a supporter of Death Eater ways. Then, this group sprung up.

"Then a select few decided they wanted their voices heard. Small protests started in Diagon Alley. No one thought much of it, but they frowned on the people who appeared to only want to stir controversy. They rallied around Thane Hammerlin, who used to be a Hit Wizard. He quit over his conflicting beliefs with where the Ministry was going with the rash of new laws. Those who had similar beliefs as him rallied around him. Their group grew, and they labeled themselves as the Death Furies...soon, an occasional arson attacks would happen upon select Ministry officials' homes. Or in stores in Diagon Alley. Threatening owls. Mysterious Muggle disappearances. But there was no proof that they were directly linked though there were many suspicions.

"Now. You true father...his Death Eaters were far more organized. Far more united than this rabble bunch. These Death Furies act more like a gang rather than an organized crime ring. It's still frightening, as they are able to strike fear in the community with what they have already done, disorganized or not. They're dangerous because they are more spontaneous, harder to predict. I know Arcanus pretty well, dear...and he's said he could be at one of their meetings, they agree upon certain plans, but one or two will decide sometime along the week to do their own thing and brag about it at the next meeting. Why Thane puts up with such insubordination is anyone's guess. Maybe he only tolerates it because it's finally getting their name out there...but now perhaps, he wants some more focus and direction. To finally get serious. Why he probably is gunning for you now.

"Many in the Ministry were against the idea of using you as bait. I was, for one. Pius was, and even Harry's friend, Ron Weasley, was. Some other Aurors thought is too much a gamble but Arcanus, Tanner, Harry and Kingsley all insisted it was the best way. Maybe it will be no matter what my personal feelings are."

Hydra had sat quietly sipping her tea, drinking in every word her father told her. She knew her re-emergence into their world was controversial after those flyers went out, but the Ministry was taking a risk. People she didn't even know were believing in her to help stamp out a threat that was rising from the ashes of the past. The weight of the situation was heavier than she imagined. The more everyone filled out the scenario for her, the more daunting it seemed for someone who had been out of the community for nearly a decade.

" All this because some Purebloods or Half-Bloods don't like the idea of Muggles and creatures like House Elves having the same rights as they do. It's so petty," she muttered, shaking her head.

Marienne, who wanted to see this visit as something positive, was adamant about keeping it that way. The direction of their first true conversation in years had took a turn down a rather depressing path. It wasn't how she envisioned their daughter's return.

"Well, why don't you stay for lunch, Elena? There's so much to tell you. Like auntie Artella getting married again, and cousin Welton having his first child with Padnelle," she said with the tone of insistence, wanting to quickly change the subject to something less stressful. Hydra was relieved for the suggestion and nodded.

"Lunch would be lovely, and I'm happy for Welton and Padnelle! That's great news!"

Marienne had flitted back to the kitchen to cook some lunch while Grantlin had challenged Hydra to a game of Wizard's Chess. It had been a favorite game the two always enjoyed and one Hydra had a knack for. Marienne would bring them pots of fresh tea while the two sat in deep concentration, ordering their pieces about the board. Once lunch was ready, the three of them sat together there in the drawing room, updating Hydra about everyone in the Dartridge family over French onion soup and bread rolls. It felt great to be reunited with them again and gave her more resolve in which to accomplish what the Ministry wanted of her. She didn't want to have to worry about their safety as she had before.

Once evening came, she gave her goodbyes, hugging them extra tight. She promised to visit them more often now she was back. Marienne insisted upon sending her off with a care package of baked sweets, the large box pressed into her arms. It was a bit of time on the porch saying their goodbyes before Hydra finally walked down the steps and across the pathway. She turned, giving them a final wave before she Disapparated back to Hogsmeade.

The sun was glowing red on the horizon when she arrived in Hogsmeade. It was setting on the horizon, casting warm lovely shades across the sky. If there had to be a perfect day, this would be one of them. Hydra went through the boar winged gates and walked up the pathway to the looming Hogwarts castle with its windows glowing merrily in the twilight. There would be no better way to end the day, she thought, then to sit down in the Great Hall and indulge in a fantastic dinner feast. But her night wouldn't be ending. She would have to see Snape later on to learn the basics of Occlumency and Legilimency. Yet, that sobering thought didn't damper her mood. It had been too great a day to let such worries effect her elated happiness.


	5. The Death Furies

One of my more shorter chapters, but now we move on to seeing what's going on outside of Hydra! Hoping to work on the sixth chapter soon, and thanks to those for the reviews! I hope others are enjoying the story!

* * *

Under the clear night sky, and the pale moonlight, was a handsome mansion that rested on a gentle hill in some rural outskirts of England. With high, brick walls lining the property and wrought, iron gates that kept out unwanted guests. The night was calm with a cool breeze, a perfect kind of weather for August. This cool breeze ruffled the cloaks of two men who approached the menacing looking iron gates to the perfectly manicured property that laid beyond. Both Arcanus and Tanner had been owled about an emergency meeting tonight, and which was imperative for everyone to attend.  
Apparently Thane was eager to hear from Arcanus firsthand what he had managed to accomplish, and wished to have the rest of the Death Furies share in the wonderful news.

" So you got your speech together?" Tanner asked as they approached an appointed gatekeeper. With one look, the man at the gates permitted them access, the men barely stopping their stride as the gates swung open.

"Of course. Thane is estatic, obviously. And I'm sure everyone else will be just as much once they hear what we have managed," Arcanus replied. The two men came to two white doors with golden handles and knockers. The knockers were horse heads, which eyed the visitors with uncertainty. With a small whinnying and neighing sound, the doors swung open to welcome in the two guests. Arcanus and Tanner crossed the threshold and into the sprawling mansion with its vaulted ceilings, dark blue walls and off-white silk curtains. Thane was standing at a small, mahogany table that boasted some brightly colored flowers. He wore a charming, bright smile and welcomed the men warmly.

"Glad you both made it on time! Everyone is waiting in the drawing room," he announced, showing them the way. Thane often used his home as the headquarters for the Death Furies, deciding it was the safest place to conduct meetings and talk freely than in some bar or pub. The two followed Thane into an adjacent room, with pale green walls and golden curtains that were currently blocking the high windows. A large group of people were gathered here. Some sitting on the couches and lounge chairs, others around a small table. Some stood by the fireplace where the fire crackled and filled the room with warm light. Every witch and wizard's attention now turned to the two guests who had just made their entrance.

"Everyone, they made it. And I am sure we are all excited to hear the news they have to tell us. Arcanus, would you please?"

Arcanus made his way to the front of the fire, choosing it as a decent focal point for everyone in the room. Tanner stood aside near a large, ornate mirror that was hanging on the wall. Everyone began to shift in their seats or turn around to face Arcanus, the soft babbling of voices they had heard coming in now silent.

" Good evening everyone. While I do apologize for the late meeting, I am sure the news I have to inform you all will be worth it. As you all know by now, Hydra Lestrange has returned to our world. Thane's idea with the flyers appeared to have had a profound effect on not just the Wizarding communities, but the Ministry itself. So much, that the Ministry had sent a team to Hydra Lestrange to convince her to help them round up the Death Furies. Yes, you heard me right...The Minister himself went to her to enlist her help in stopping us lot. I managed to make myself available, if you will, to be included in this little retrieval party.

There were some incoherent mutterings among the group, mostly in regards to the Ministry and their attempts to thwart the rise of the Death Furies. The voices fell silent once more, as eyes once more fell upon Arcanus.

" Hydra Lestrange has agreed to help them," he said, and almost immediately, an uproar of protest rose. There were shouts of anger that she would betray them and her heritage, that Thane should have went to her immediately instead of biding time when he discovered her location. Arcanus had to shout over the din to command their attention.

"Hey, HEY! Now listen up! I said I had [i]worthy[/i] news to announce at this meeting! The idea of her working for the Ministry and against us is indeed worrisome! But I had the fortunate luck of having a lunch with her one on one. And do you know what I discovered? After she figured out what my beliefs were about the liberal laws that Kingsley Shacklebolt has put into immediate effect, and how upsetting I found it that our kind, the Purebloods, the ones who had worked over generations to make our kind great...were now scorned, well. She let me in on a little secret. You want to hear it?"

There were now shouts of eager interest, as everyone now wished to know what came of the seemingly innocent lunch that Arcanus had shared with Hydra Lestrange.

" That she is aware of the new law changes. That she believes tipping the scales so far in favor of those who do not deserve such rights, is deplorable! That she believes it wrong! And that she has only agreed to help the Ministry so that she has inconspicuous contact with us! And that way, she can put us in order and lead us to back to the rightful entitlements we so justly deserve! Right under their noses, them thinking that she is working for them! They were so caught up in bribing her to work for them, they even gave her a post at Hogwarts, can you imagine? Eyes everywhere she needs them. And as she told me, people tend to forget events after nearly five years.

" It's been seven since the downfall of the Dark Lord. People are nearly healed from the events...already putting them to the back of their mind. What a ripe time to come in now, and continuing her father's noble work! A ripe time when people wish to forget and are beginning to do so...believing something so 'damaging' as the Dark Lord's reign, could never happen again! So, our desires have been answered. Hydra Lestrange will come to us, she will lead us, and will put those bloody Mudblood-loving, creature adoring bastards in their place! Beneath that of us, the Purebloods! The Old Guard! The ones that have rightful claim to all that has to do with the magical community and legacy! The culture we have built! It will be ours again!"

Cheers and shouts went up throughout the drawing room. Thane was behind the crowd, looking to Arcanus approvingly. Arcanus had whipped up the Death Furies and lifted their spirits to newer heights. He took a few breaths after his energetic and compelling speech, glancing to Tanner who had grinned and nodded his head in respect to his friend. Thane walked through the crowd to the front, shaking Arcanus' hand and clasping him on the back. Arcanus was pardoned to join the rest while Thane raised his hands, trying to command the attention of everyone in the room. The noise quieted down as everyone now looked to their grinning leader.

"And on that note, my fellow friends, I will be meeting our new leader soon enough. And after that, we will convene and you lot will get to meet her and show your respect and pledge your everlasting allegience. Just as her father's Death Eaters had done for him so long ago. I am sure you lot wish to get home and enjoy the rest of your night, and I hope you all do on this good note. You can show yourselves out!"

Most got up to exit the mansion, an animated chatter following them. They were emboldened, awakened, as it were to know all their dreams and demands would be answered. That they would be led back to the greatness they all had enjoyed. Arcanus and Tanner stayed behind to report more confidential matters to Thane, in regards to the mood of the Ministry and what it had to do in relation to Hydra Lestrange's return. Once he and Tanner were done, both were excused to go about their ways for the night.

The two made their way down the driveway and out the iron gates. Tanner said his goodbyes, Apparating on the spot to go home and get some rest in for the night before he had to report in for work in the morning. Arcanus stopped not far from the empty, dirt street, looking up to the moon for a moment. Then with a sudden, unexpected pop, he was gone from that spot.

Arcanus appeared in another driveway, with neatly manicured hedges and bushes, and to the far left of the front yard, rows of plum and cherry trees. The white stones lined the path up the main driveway, and to the cherrywood front doors. These were doors that Arcanus didn't bother knocking to alert the owner of the large manor. He let himself in to the vaulted, long main hall of the residence, He removed his traveling cloak and opened a door off to the right, putting it up in the small closet that had other various traveling and winter cloaks.

"Arcanus?"

 _So father's up after all...suppose he couldn't wait until morning to hear what I've been up to,_ he thought to himself. Arcanus made his way across the hall and into a large drawing room. He had always liked this room since he was a child. With its dark red walls, half wall paneling in deep cherrywood, and light golden couches, it gave the vibe of a place of great comfort and welcome. It was no surprise it was perhaps one of his father's more favorite rooms of the manor. He sat on one of the couches near the fireplace, the Daily Prophet unfolded before him.  
The top half of the newspaper fell down, Arcanus seeing his father's glinting eyes gazing at him over the top of it. It was promptly folded and thrown onto the ornate coffee table, the front page boasting a picture of Hydra, and words emblazoned across the top announcing her presence among them.  
His father had gained a few more silver hairs that streaked through his long, dark hair, and perhaps a wrinkle or two more after all the events in the past decade.

"Seems the magical community is already spreading word like wildfire about her appearance among us. Leave it to the Daily Prophet to propagate such news so alarmingly quick. So what is the news you have in regards to the meeting?"

Arcanus closed the door and made his way to the opposite facing couch, settling down as he looked to his father.

" Well, they're ecstatic, of course. I spun them the story that Hydra has agreed to the Ministry's terms to help them hunt down every Death Fury that exists. And that she had only agreed as a ruse, so she could have easier contact with them all, and begin organizing them to overcome the Ministry and carry on what her father started."

Pius Thicknesse leaned back in his seat as he stared at his son. Everything about this plan they had cooked up had disaster written all over it, according to him. Even ones like Arthur Weasley thought this a very bad idea. Her adoptive father, Grantlin Dartridge, as well, speaking against it. But his son, Harry Potter, and even Kingsley Shacklebolt, had thought this the best plan. With Thane Hammerlin already aware of her location, it sadly was imperative they made the first contact and tried to contain the situation.

" Lovely. And what does Ms. Lestrange think about this?" he asked with an arched brow.

"She has obviously agreed to stamp these meddlesome troublemakers out, so I imagine she has come to terms with the responsibilities we expect of her," he said, though a frown had developed in Arcanus' features. He didn't believe it was nice, so to speak, to just pluck the poor woman out of hiding and land her in such a precarious situation with such serious and critical responsibilities.

" Arcanus, if everything you've told me about this girl is correct, I can only imagine she is not sure of herself. This was why Arthur and I, as well as Yardelle, Grantlin, and Vinicus, thought it too big of a risk to rely on her. She is no Auror. She is no Hit Wizard. She is no trained spy. How on Earth do you think she is going to manage this without Thane getting suspicious? And how do you know she isn't lying to you?...And that she indeed isn't going to side with them in the end, and come after us all? How can you be so sure we can trust her intentions?"

Arcanus knew why his father was growing upset. His father, in general, was normally, a rather unbiased man. He wouldn't have gotten as far as he had if he hadn't been. But he, and the rest of the Ministry, were risking relying on the daughter of the wizard who had tried to conquer them all. It came down to her stock, and Pius didn't trust it.

"Father, you know well as I, we can't be prejudice like everyone else is going to be, or that will more than likely drive her to side against us. We have to overlook the stock she came from. The Dartridges have done a fantastic job in raising her as their own, and I trust that. Not what is flowing in her veins, and you of all people, should know not to judge someone by that. There is no fear to be had by her, father."

Pius sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"She has not been among us in some time. You and Kingsley pluck her out of her little hiding spot, and smack her in the middle of this situation. A woman who, to our knowledge, was put into hiding the moment Dumbledore died. She never was at the Battle of Hogwarts. She never had to fight. And now, you and the rest of them, expect her to be able to teach as a professor at Hogwarts, to play spy for the Ministry, and pretend to be like her parents and lead these disgruntled blood purists on a path towards conquering our world yet again? That is a tall order to give someone, even someone as experienced as ourselves. And I'm not entirely convinced she may lose sight of who she is truly supposed to be and become what you claim she doesn't want to be."

"But she volunteered, father," Arcanus sighed, shaking his head. " We made her well aware of the risks she would be partaking in, and what was expected. We explained it many times."

Pius stared at his son for a long moment. " Yes. She..." _volunteered_ ". After you and the rest of the brigade cornered her in a room above that pub and expounded the problems we were experiencing, and making it appear she was the only hope in stopping it quickly before it may spiral out of control. After you made her _feel_ like it was her responsibility to take on this mission. You coerced her into it, making her believe she didn't have a choice. Without giving her the alternative if she refused. How is that fair, son?"

Arcanus knew it wasn't. He was aware and he was growing weary of arguing with his father over it.

"I know it isn't...but what kind of plan do you have? We know Thane's eluded to being in contact with more powerful wizards and witches...ones that from the sound of it, may be foreign. He won't tell anyone who they are, even me who he considers his right hand. With all the damage and fear they are beginning to spread throughout the community, we need to know who they are. If the Death Furies are just an extension and Thane is just a puppet, then we need to know who else is responsible. Or else another group masquerading as a new brand of Death Eaters are going to emerge. And the cycle won't stop. And how else to find out who is responsible than bringing in the daughter of the wizard they all look up to as being the champion for their Pureblood rights? Thane will more than likely tell her everything. Hell...these other wizards may be clamoring to meet her and follow her. And then she could lead them straight to us to be imprisoned. To make an example of them that this new Ministry will not tolerate such blatant classism and will put a stop to such destructive behavior."

Pius had listened to his son, but it didn't seem his son was catching on to what her presence could also mean.

"Yes. You're right. Ms. Lestrange could be used as a beacon to draw in all those we wish to capture. But...while Thane is pretty clear in his intentions, what can be said of these elusive wizards? What are their intentions? Is Thane even aware of them? What if their intentions...are to get their hands on Ms. Lestrange to achieve their own means? Even by force? They are an unknown variable, Arcanus. We do not know how strong they are, or how organized they are compared to Thane's little Death Furies. They may have the power to turn Ms. Lestrange against us...even against her will. This is why inviting her back is risky. It's a hazard. I can see why she may have wished to stay in hiding even so long after the events of the Second Wizarding War. But...we should be offering her protection in that case, not forcing her to do our job."

Arcanus gave a grim kind of smile as he knew his father was right. The Ministry was adamant about stamping out any pro-Pureblood uprisings, determined to never let events, like in both the Wizarding wars, to ever happen again. Using Hydra as bait was a knee-jerk decision, that they didn't quite think through a contingency plan if she had refused. Certainly something would have been put together for her protection. Relocation, Ministry protection, anything she would require to stay safe.

"I understand, father, I really do. But...she already has agreed to help. If she decides she wishes not to anymore half-way through the mission, our only bet would be another Auror using Polyjuice potion and pretending to be her to carry on. I can tell you though...while she may appear distraught and fearful of what we expect of her, I sense she is the kind of woman to steel her nerves and carry through. I have faith in her, and I really ask that you do too. Perhaps we three ought to have tea," he said with a confident grin.

"Certainly not," Pius said quickly, having no interest in inviting the woman into his home. "I only hope you keep in mind how delicate a situation this is, and how fragile it can become. She must be trained up properly and conditioned well to pull it off. That, I trust to you, son."

Pius gave his son a slim smile. "As for me, I'm off to bed for the night. I agreed to come into the office early tomorrow and ought to get my rest."

Arcanus watched as his father stood from the couch and said good night. Arcanus decided to remain in the drawing room and turned his sights to the merry fire in the hearth. The faith he had in Hydra was unmoved, but Arcanus did well to remind himself to not become blind with it. The mission would have to be handled delicately, as his father stated. Arcanus wasn't worried half as much as Pius was, confident they could stamp out the threat that somehow had been gaining supporters and momentum right under the Ministry's nose. With a glance to the mantle's clock, and seeing how late it was, Arcanus decided he ought to follow suit and get some rest as well. With the on-the-fly meeting they had tonight, he'd have to go in early as well to debrief with Kingsley about what was said and the changed mood of the Death Furies.


	6. The White Wyvern

So here it is, finally. The sixth chapter! Been quite busy in life to try and find time to write, so I apologize for the wait. I am hoping others are enjoying the chapter, it is becoming more fun to write! Stories always seem hard to start out at first. Thanks for the support for those that read!

* * *

The training that Pius had suggested to his son about Hydra would come sooner than the man might have expected. Severus Snape had agreed to help her since the meeting in Hog's Head where he initially made the offer. Hydra was almost regretting the decision.  
She was finding that Legilimency and Occlumency were pretty difficult to master. She was barely getting the grip of Occlumency, not as effective at emptying her mind as Snape was urging her to do. Legilimency, however, she was finding she had a decent knack for. It felt much easier to penetrate the mind when one was adamant about ferreting out information, than it was trying to make one's self completely emotionless on a whim. It had only been the first night and Snape had said he didn't expect complete mastery in such a short amount of time, which was lucky for Hydra. Just the two hours alone left her mentally exhausted and feeling drained. The next couple of nights she fared better, but each time she left the dungeons with a headache throbbing in both temples that followed her to the morning. It was hard to concentrate on McGonagall going over a whole book of rules for professors to follow with her brain throbbing against the skull.

This clear, and starry night though, she wouldn't be heading to the dungeons for more lessons. It was finally time to meet this Thane Hammerlin. So she dressed in her blackest, patterned robes, and fastened the silver clasp on her black traveling cloak. There were butterflies in her stomach, fearing she might not be as believable as everyone seemed to be hoping for. But she had to be. If not for her kind, if not for her world, then at the very least for the Dartridges who had raised her, for the ones like McGonagall who seemed to have some faith in her, and most of all, to prove herself to the Wizarding world.

Hydra headed down to the main hall where McGonagall was waiting.

"Professor McGonagall, I see you've come to see me off," Hydra said as she put up a brave smile.

"Yes. I want to remind you to report to me straightaway the moment you get back. Kingsley and I will both be waiting for you in the Headmistress' office," she informed her as she pushed open the doors to allow Hydra out into the cool breeze of the night.

"Of course. I shall make sure I do that," Hydra replied and took her steps out from the warm, torch-lit castle to the darker, cooler grounds. McGonagall wished her luck before closing the large, wooden doors. Hydra walked down the drive way and across the grounds under the moonlight, pulling the hood of her travel cloak up and over her head as she went. Once she was safely outside the gates of Hogwarts and its many enchantments, she Apparated with a loud crack.  
How much she hated the feeling! It was like being pushed through a rubber tube that was far too small for anyone to squeeze into. Once she appeared in the dark, cobbled streets of Diagon Alley with another loud crack, she took grateful gulps of air. All around her, the shops were closed and the street itself vacant of any other visitor but herself. It was a very late hour in the night, with very little chance that someone was hiding among the small alleys or small nooks between the many shops. The calm and quiet of the shopping district didn't set Hydra's nerves at ease, however. Hydra had quickly took a step out of the street and against the wall of one of the shops, looking up and down the street suspiciously, as if prepared for someone to jump from the shadows and suddenly curse her.  
It was only moments before the sound of rustling fabric caught her attention. Her hooded head whipped around and saw a tall, cloaked figure walking up the desolate street. Eyes stayed fixed on the figure, her wand gripped tightly within her robe's pocket. Once the figure was in close enough range, and he had lifted his head up for the moonlight to reveal his face under the hood, did she see that it was only Arcanus.

"Evening, Hydra. Glad you're on time. Are you ready to go?" he asked as he gave her a patient smile.

Hydra returned the smile. There were still some nerves to settle down, but she felt confident enough about tonight.

"Yes, " she said, as she fixed the hood of her cloak, trying to pull it a little more forward to obscure her face.

"Take a moment. Center yourself. Detach your emotions from the situation. Slow, deep breath in, slow breath out," he instructed, immediately sensing tension. If she went into the pub in the state she was in, Arcanus knew their cover would be blown. Thane was a bit of a pretty boy, but he wasn't thick, sadly. " Just believe that they are all beneath you. and the smell of them offends you. Here..."

Arcanus took some time to model her into a posture that would appear more intimidating. Gloved hands came up to tilt her head back, and raise her chin into the air. The very same hands then pushed down on her shoulders, and straightened her back. It gave her that regal, in charge appeal that was befitting of her role at the moment. Once he was satisfied with the corrected posture, he grinned in pride.

" There we go. Nice, smug look, great," he complimented. " Well then, follow me."

Hydra liked how she felt standing such a way. It left her feeling empowered, like she could indeed rule the world. Hydra considered what he said to think about, and talked herself into believing that people like Thane were beneath her. They were less than the dirt on the bottom of her shoe. As she followed Arcanus, she found him leading her down an almost completely black alley, down some small steps, and appear in a more narrower street than Diagon. The two walked past the store fronts of Knockturn Alley. Borgin and Burkes had its usual assortments of Dark items on display, from shrunken skulls to ornate bottles containing mysterious, and more than likely, dangerous liquids. Another, which looked to be an apothecary, had more dubious merchandise displayed in its windows. Certainly more unsettling than some barrel of beetle eyes.  
Further ahead, there were steps leading up a very tight path, that seemed only large enough to permit one person to walk up or down it. She followed Arcanus up the steps, and to the door of the windowless pub. A large, circular sign hung over the door, depicting a white figure of a dragon-like creature, and a chained sign below it read "The White Wyvern".

"Here we are," he said, his voice changing slightly, sounding more menacing and serious. It was her cue to get her head on right and go in with every intention of acting like the very people she was trying to prove she wasn't like; her parents. With a slow exhale of breath, she steeled her nerves and walked over the threshold of the doorway and into the pub.

The pub was lit by torch brackets along two far walls, a large, dangling, iron chandelier boasting a forest of candles, and sputtering taper candles on each table. Some oil lamps hung around the bar, where a few patrons sat. The barman was cleaning some glasses, and only spared the two, black cloaked figures a glance before resuming his chore. Apparently ominous, cloaked figures were such a regular occurrence in his bar that he paid it no mind.  
Arcanus whispered into Hydra's ear. She turned and saw a brilliantly smiling man far off in a dim lit corner of the pub, away from prying ears. Hydra made her way over with Arcanus, walking with an almost regal elegance. Upon seeing the face of the man who was commanding resentful Purebloods to protest and act like her father's Death Eaters, it suddenly didn't feel so difficult to erase any hint of emotion from her features. Both men remained standing until Hydra was settled into her own seat at the old, scrubbed table.

"Thane, tonight we have the privelege to be in the company of none other, than Hydra Lestrange. My Mistress, this is Thane Hammerlin, the one I have told you all about," Arcanus said, his tone changing to one of admiring reverence as he looked to her, then quickly bowed his head. Hydra had looked to him when he began to speak, and noted the submissive behavior.

"My Mistress, it is a great honor," Thane murmured, bowing his head as Arcanus had. Hydra's red hues turned to Thane, glinting maliciously in the candlelight. " We Death Furies had been waiting for some time to be blessed with your guidance."

"My guidance," Hydra mused softly, leering at Thane suddenly. " Yes...something I have been informed you have severely lacked, despite calling yourself the leader of the proclaimed Death Furies."

The accusation drained the color from Thane's face, his smile faltering along with it. It was Thane's desire to serve as Hydra's right hand once she was handed over the control of the Death Furies. Those hopes were diminishing, and fear developing that Arcanus would be chosen over him.

"My Mistress...I have worked hard to bring together the witches and wizards who wish to continue your father's noble crusade! We became unified as a single voice, protesting the overly liberal laws the Ministry has passed in favor of these Mudbloods...and have eradicated the ones which have protected us Purebloods for centuries! And if the Ministry won't take into regard our demands, we-"

"What? Throw a fit?...Burn some shops and homes down? Send idle threats to Ministry officials? Kill Muggles?" Hydra said sharply, eyes narrowing at Thane. " All that does is paint a target on you. You lack finesse, Thane. You do not recklessly move your pieces across the board against your enemy, and hope that the offensive tactics will cow them! You strategize. You think more than three steps ahead. You set traps. You failed to rein in the control of my future followers. Allowing them to do whatever they want on a whim, without your authorization. It's actually a blessing I have come back, because obviously you fail at being an effective leader."

The venom in Hydra's voice was genuine. Silence fell between the three for a moment, giving Hydra time to compose herself.

Thane swallowed hard, choosing his next words carefully and more calmly." We...we reacted to the denial to be heard so violently because we believed that would be what your father's Death Eaters would have done to garner proper attention. They would not have stood-"

" _My_ father would have killed the lot of you for such insubordination! He had no time for incompetent followers! They followed orders as they were told! They were selective of their targets. They displayed their more notable murders with the Dark Mark. Something that instilled fear into others, knowing Death Eaters would kill one of their own if they were found to be blood traitors. Killing Muggles was simple sport, hardly a core goal of what my father had in mind," Hydra said, with the anger of one who had no patience for weak and pathetic excuses.

The jovial and energetic attitude Thane had previously had disappeared. He was now sullen and chastened, yet still in silent awe of the woman before him. If anything, her attitude was exactly what he had hoped for...except he hadn't expected it to be given towards him. There was a twinge of jealousy for Arcanus, who sat at her side rather than across from her, and didn't seem to be sharing in the beratement. Before he could launch into another excuse for his decisions, Hydra continued.

" I was meaning to address you about those flyers too, Thane. Was it really necessary to plaster my true name and face around every community? You knew where I was. You could have come to me yourself, without the Ministry getting involved. Why bother with the propaganda? Oust my true existence when I could have come back much more quietly, and operate without every damn eye in England on me?"

The questions put into perspective for Thane the mistakes he made. Her piercing gaze stayed on him, demanding an answer for his absurd lack of judgment. However, there was no explanation.

"I apologize, My Mistress. You are right, of course. It was foolish of me. I beg your forgiveness and mercy," he said with notes of fear, color draining from his face.

Arcanus had remained silent since introducing the two, his expression unreadable. This was what Thane needed. A dressing down. Too long he prided himself on the ridiculous belief that Hydra would shower him with praise and select him as her second-in-command. Those hopes were now shattered as Hydra addressed the downsides to his rather reckless decisions. In fact, he was deeply impressed with Hydra's acting...to the point he was beginning to believe she truly might have come back to continue Lord Voldemort's crusade for power.

" We'll see. From now on, I am in control. Let that be clear. I have no time or patience for insolence. You _will_ obey every order I give you and the others, if you want to see our kind restored to its rightful status. I sympathize with you, Thane, and the others. I understand more than any, how important blood matters. And you are right on one count. Muddying it up with Muggles only disintegrates the purity of it and our long ancestry. However, I cannot achieve that for anyone if you lot continue to go on doing whatever you please. And as much as it would pain me to do so, I will get rid of anyone who gets in the way. And in the most painful way to get my point across. Even my own followers. Do I make myself clear, Thane?"

The dangerous tone and the malicious smile sent shivers down Thane's spine. The way she had her eyes on him, unblinking and glinting, had him transfixed. The fear he felt of her was paralyzing. He quickly lowered his head, finding the will to tear his gaze away, suddenly frightened that she would be able to read his thoughts, and see his fear.

"Of course, My Mistress," he said softly.

It was a moment before Hydra spoke again, as she was taking the time to study Thane's humbled behavior. Only once she was convinced that he would not interject when she was speaking, did she speak about her plan to rise to power.

"No more arson. No more mysterious Muggle disappearings. Our next steps need to be carefully calculated. Carefully carried out. Random acts of nonsensical violence will stop for now. Now then. We start with the Ministry. Arcanus here has informed me you used to work for the Ministry not long ago as a Hit Wizard. You know, as well as he, the inner workings and political nature of the Ministry. You also would know, how far propaganda can carry. That evidence is quite clear, with what you have already done, yes? We start small."

"First...Arcanus needs to keep an ear out for gossip. Thane, I'm sure you have heard all kinds with your work there. Who is sleeping with who, who is in financial shambles because of gambling, or overspending, and so on. Anyone who's done backdoor deals that would be less than appropriate to get certain laws passed. Scandals, affairs, so on. These little things...we find out. We feed to the Daily Prophet and pay them a handsome sum to publish if they refuse. More than likely, they will be dying to take such information and publish it without much coercion. The more we discredit the Ministry, the quicker it will be to dismantle them completely. We sow discord among themselves, and give the public reasons not to trust their Ministry. Soon enough, the public will be demanding change. And we will be all but too quick to provide them solutions with which we can change the tides into our favor."

Thane listened, enraptured with her words. It was just as her father had done. Infiltrating the Ministry and ruling the Wizarding community through them. It also gave her the opportunity to change the laws, and return to the way things were. There was only one hitch.

" However, now that I am a public figure...thanks to your handiwork, Thane, I must play my own parts carefully. I must appear friendly with the Muggles, must do publicity stunts with the Ministry, and even educate students at Hogwarts. There is a unique balance I must maintain to appear harmless, all the while ensuring my ulterior schemes are never discovered. The Ministry must believe I have no connection or contact with you and the Death Furies. This is why it is pertinent that you all do exactly as I say...or suffer severe consequences."

"Of course, My Mistress," Thane groveled, " I completely understand and I am at your every command."

Hydra had to admit she enjoyed this. The way Thane feared her, blatantly believing she would be cruel and mean him harm if he dared to make another mistake. There was a selfish kind of relish for the situation, and she had half a mind to truly cause him pain for his blunders that had caused her turbulent trouble upon her return to the Wizarding world. This was the dangerous line in which Snape and Arcanus had warned her about. To not cross it and blur it to the point she didn't know who she really was.

"You will inform the others to meet this Monday night. Your home will do. I will be there to address them all personally," she said, then lifted her hand, waving him off. "You are dismissed, Thane."

There was no argument. Thane would not dare protest being told to leave, even if it was a public pub. He bowed his head low and stood, leaving the dim pub quickly. Hydra sat in silence for a long moment, eyes focused on the warm, flickering flame of the taper candle that was slowing burning down to the holder. Arcanus sat silently, watching her with a keen and careful eye. The witch he had brought in was not like the one sitting before him. He hadn't much time with her to get into how she ought to act and talk. As it turned out, there was no need. She had performed so marvelously, that even he felt fooled.

"Hydra?" he whispered finally, the still quiet of the moment becoming a bit awkward, even for him.

Red hues blinked and turned to him. They no longer held a cold gaze. The warmth he had seen before was flooding back into them.

"...How did I do?" she whispered back, her eyes nervously looking about for any eavesdroppers.

Arcanus stared at her quietly for a time, before his face split into a rather relieved smile.

"So well, in fact, that for a while there, you had me convinced you truly meant every word you said. That isn't easy either. I'm quite good at spotting liars."

It boosted Hydra's confidence to hear that. If she could fool an Auror like Arcanus, then maybe she could pull this whole charade off after all!

"A round of drinks then. It would be rude of us to visit and not buy nothing," she said, her posture becoming more relaxed.

"Right you are. I'll be back," he said, before he scooted the chair back and stood. He made his way to the bar to order some drinks. Once he returned with two mugs of ale, she talked to him more freely than earlier. At the Monday meeting she told Thane to arrange, she wanted to announce him as her right hand. Out of them all, Arcanus seemed the more reliable choice, given Thane's gross lapse in his decision making skills, as well as lack of any solid leadership skills. He was able to round up a group, of course, but he wasn't able to effectively garner their complete obedience like she planned to do. After their single round of drinks, Arcanus paid for them both, and they departed the pub. They walked out of Knockturn Alley, and back onto the main street in Diagon where they had initially met earlier that night.

"I must get home. I'm sure McGonagall will want to have a word with you about tonight," he said, straightening the hood of his cloak.

"She does. She said Kingsley would be there too," she said, recalling what McGonagall told her before she left.

"Well, that saves me paperwork for tonight, I owe you," he jested. Arcanus was easy to get along with, Hydra discovered, smiling coming by naturally when he was being funny.

" Maybe another drink the weekend after term starts. I'm sure I may need one."

"Right then. Next Friday night, it is," he said, giving her a mock bow of his head. " "My Mistress"."

Hydra couldn't contain herself time, and laughed out loud.

"Good night, Arcanus," she said once her laughter subsided.

"Good night, Hydra. Until Monday night's meeting," he said, and with a loud crack, he was gone. Hydra stayed where she was, gazing at the spot where Arcanus had just recently been standing. A slow kind of smile came to her lips, letting her thoughts wander only for an instant. Hydra caught herself, and put the thoughts aside. She had to return to Hogwarts, so she focused as hard as she could, concentrating on the destination in her head. Then, abruptly, a second crack ripped through the street, and she disappeared, leaving the street completely desolate once more.

The grounds were just as quiet as she had left them. Many of the mullioned windows of the castle were dark, but there the very few that were still lit, glowing against the darkness of the night. Hydra made her way up the driveway and to the front doors. Upon entering, there was not a soul to be seen wandering about this late. Those that were here were more than likely asleep in their respective quarters; with the exception of McGonagall. Hydra made her way up the stairs and towards the familiar statue of a griffin. She remembered the password McGonagall told her to tell the griffin.

"Whiskers," she said clearly, awaiting for it to move. Sure enough, the heavy statue jumped to the side to reveal the moving, spiraling staircase that would carry her up to the Headmistress' office. She stepped onto it quickly, and let it take her up to the top. Heavy doors greeted her once she got there. To be polite, she gave the door a few knocks to announce her presence, and await to be welcomed in.

"Come in," came McGonagall's voice. The doors were opened and Hydra stepped in, eyes falling on the oddest assortment of witches and wizards.

McGonagall was standing behind the Headmistress' desk, with Snape behind her. Kingsley Shacklebolt was standing near the window, appearing to have been gazing out of the window to the sky before she had come in. That was all that Hydra had expected to see tonight after her first meeting with Thane. So it surprised her to see there were two other guests that hadn't been mentioned. One of them she knew right away. It was none other than the Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement himself, Pius Thicknesse. Seeing him for herself, she could say confidentially that Arcanus was a spitting image of his father, down to the long hair and glinting eyes. However, there was someone that she was a complete stranger to her.  
The man was peculiar in a few ways. He wore a suit that seemed a size or two too large, in garish blue colors. The black boots he wore glittered as did the tie he wore. Despite the showy appearance, he had a fatherly smile as he gave her a nod in greeting.

" Glad to have you back, Hydra," McGonagall said crisply, then waved to the company they had. " As you see, we have more company than I initially expected. You know the Minister, of course. Pius Thicknesse is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (he gave a slight nod in acknowledgement), and then we have Yardell Deming, who is the Head of the Department for International Magical Cooperation."

To have such high ranking officials from the Ministry present was daunting. These were experienced, wise wizards! And here she was, just returning from her very first assignment as a spy...it was no surprise she felt inadequate in the presence of much more learned wizards.

"It's...very nice to meet you," she said politely, looking to both Yardell and Pius who were standing by the fireplace.

" So Hydra, what do you have to tell us?" came a booming voice from across the room. Hydra turned to face Kingsley, who was standing with his hands behind his back and gazing calmly, but intently, at her.

Hydra took a steady breath and launched into full detail about her meeting with Thane. From meeting Arcanus in Diagon, going to the White Wyvern, talking with Thane, hatching a plan to discredit the Ministry as their first, true goal, and the planned gathering for Monday night. All five of them listened with rapt attention, not wishing to interrupt her, holding their questions until she was done. When she was, Mr. Deming tilted his head.

"So you haven't been able to discern if he has any international ties?" he asked curiously.

"Not yet...I didn't want to push too hard. I was barely trying to get him to believe I genuinely want to take up my...my father's mantle," she faltered, frowning, not liking to mention her father in any form. " Though after Monday, I may broach the subject, demanding I have transparency among my followers."

" Sounds swell then," Mr. Deming said, grabbing his traveling cloak. " Minister, a word?"

Mr. Deming made his way over to Kingsley, along with McGonagall and Snape. As they appeared to be done with her, and turned to chatting among themselves, Hydra thought it would be best to let herself out...but something caught her eye. There only one that wasn't joining in on the conversation was Pius. Instead, he was getting his traveling cloak on and fastening it, readying to leave. Remembering everything that Arcanus had said about his father, she approached him in hopes of dispelling any misgivings he might have about her.

"Good evening, Mr. Thicknesse," she said with a warm tone, wanting to appear as friendly as possible. " Arcanus has told me much about you. It's a real honor to meet you myself."

The bold introduction took Pius by surprise. His deep, glinting eyes blinked a few times before he regained his composure.

"Ah. Well, Arcanus has told me quite a lot about yourself, Ms. Lestrange," he said in a kind manner.

"I hope not all bad?" Hydra said with a smile, attempting to joke to try and soften him up. An odd kind of smile came across his lips.

"No. In fact, he told me you're quite the respectable witch...that likes Muggle music. He said he overheard Harry Potter mentioning it in the Auror Office the other day. He also told me there were some Dark objects he detected in your vault that you would wish to have taken away. That right?"

Hydra was no fool. She knew what he was doing by asking such questions. Pius was acting pleasant and polite enough, but she knew he was only further engaging in the conversation to judge her reactions. Based on that, he would be able to form his own opinion about her to decide whether or not she was a genuine threat.

"Yes, there is. My mother seemed to hoard them, apparently. I'm not comfortable with selling them off to someone like Borgin. If there are Dark objects, I rather them not fall into the wrong hands. I trust the Ministry would know what to do with them," she said, and was happy to see his face looked rather taken aback by her answer.

" Quite right. Borgin would only sell it off for profit, no matter whose hands the object would end up in," he conceded.

"Exactly. I ought to be off to bed, however. I'll arrange a date later in which to get those items out. It was very nice to finally meet you. I wish you a good evening, Mr. Thicknesse," Hydra said gracefully, flashing a smile before leaving. Pius had muttered 'good evening' to her, seeming astonished by her good manners. She hoped, as she left, she gave a good impression on Arcanus' father, to show she was not a mere carbon copy of her parents...and that she was worthy of his son's friendship.


	7. The Morning Meeting

Sorry for the delay in the chapter updates! Too often, real life likes to interfere with me. But I finally have finished the new chapter and do hope others enjoy! The next one is looking to be promising as far as actual action and plot movement. Sort of using the first few to build everything up! Please, let me know your thoughts! Thanks!

* * *

 _Well this ought to be a fun morning_ , Arcanus mused sarcastically in his head.

Kingsley had called for a meeting the moment everyone stepped into the Ministry. Arcanus had barely gotten his tea for the morning together when the department memo came zooming into his cubicle to inform him of the meeting. The meeting was so soon too, that there would be no time to sit down and enjoy his cup of tea, so it was set mournfully onto his desk while he left the Auror office to get the lift up to level one.  
Arcanus had a sound idea why the meeting was called. It was obviously to discuss the impending threat of the Death Furies, and to brief everyone else on his account of what happened. Even if Hydra had been seen last night and given her own testimony of the events, Kingsley would surely want his own to collaborate with. It served as a way to see things from different perspectives, and cover any details that might have been overlooked by one another...it was also a good way to ensure neither of them were lying and their stories matched.  
The lift stopped on the first level where Arcanus got out. He walked the long hallway, bleary eyed, and found the meeting room specified in the memo. Once he entered, he realized he was the last one to arrive. Everyone else was inside the long room with its one, little window at the end, facing out towards the atrium. Arcanus nervously looked to his pocket watch, glad to see he was on time and hadn't been too late.

"Arcanus is the last of us...have a seat, Arcanus. We'll call the meeting into order," Kingsley said.

Arcanus walked to his seat and took notice of everyone at the table. He immediately recognized his father, sitting next to Yardell Deming, as well as his undercover partner, Tanner Livingston. Tanner was sitting next to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, who Arcanus was surprised to see. They weren't directly involved in the Death Furies mission. His direct boss was here too, the Head of the Auror Office, Helena Rosebell. Then there was also the old, wizened Frederick Pembroke, the Chief Warlock for the Wizengamot. The door opened once more, and a younger man stepped in to sit in the corner of the room. He settled down at an empty desk, getting his ink, parchment and quill ready. Once the scribe was ready, Kingsley stood and faced the table of people.

" I call into order on this day, August 27th, 2005, a Minister's meeting with selected department heads, and representatives from the Auror office. Those in attendence are myself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Pius Thicknesse, Yardell Deming, Helena Rosewell, Tanner Livingston, Arcanus Thicknesse, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter. This meeting has been called in regards to the subject of the Death Furies.

"Last night, the Auror, Arcanus Thicknesse, went with Hydra Lestrange, who has pledged her loyalty to us, to meet Thane Hammerlin. Hydra Lestrange, for all purposes, has become a spy for us. With intentions to garner the trust of Thane Hammerlin, we intend to find out what outside connections Thane may have. Arcanus Thicknesse will now have the floor and give his account of what happened."

Arcanus cleared his throat and stood, looking to everyone who now had their eyes on him. He explained everything he remembered, and remarking how convincing she had been given her lack of expertise in the finer details of being a spy. He explained her plan for dismantling the Ministry through the use of propaganda, then infiltration, and from there, changing the laws and restoring the Old Guard back to its original glory. He took his seat after giving his personal account of what happened, leaving the floor open for questions and discussion among the rest of them. That didn't seem to take long. Yardell was the first to stand up and address the table.

"What we really need to find out, is how far Thane's hand stretches...if it indeed reaches past our borders and jurisdiction. Arcanus had once told us Thane hinted at it...unless it was Thane making up some cock-and-bull story to make himself seem more important than what he is. In any event, whether or not he does, we need to be wary.

"My contacts in Germany have informed me of more anti-Muggleborn sentiment plaguing their communities, as well as some anti-Muggleborn attacks. They have staged protests against news laws their Ministry has been trying to implement. Some of these attacks don't seem random though, but methodically planned. There was an attack on one of their magical law enforcement heads, who is Muggleborn. They caught her off-guard, when she was just getting off duty...she is still in the hospital, recovering.

" If Thane is telling the truth about knowing much stronger Dark wizards...I'm praying for us all that it has no connection with what is happening in Germany. And if he is lying, I'm hoping the Dark Furies don't try to establishing contact with those in Germany."

Yardell sat back down, and before anyone else could try to get a word in, Helena was standing, eyes focused right on Kingsley. The glare she gave him was unnerving, even for some more veteran wizards like Frederick and Pius.

" Allow me to address the elephant of the room. We're putting some young woman with no former training as a spy, or as an Auror, or as-well, anything...in charge of rounding up and capturing these Death Furies! With such dubious parents, how could it be allowed to trust her to accomplish this? We are talking about a group of witches and wizards who have been setting ablaze Diagon Alley in protest and making random Muggles disappear along the countryside! And what if she is smarter than we give her credit for? What if she is trying to hoodwink us? She should not have been allowed to -"

"Let me clarify this for you, as I've done many times, Helena," came Kingsley's booming voice. " It was Arcanus' idea, and even Harry Potter agreed it would be the best bet. If Thane hadn't been so quick to paper the towns with flyers of Ms. Lestrange's face and genuine name, we would not have had to deal with her and let her continue her life in the countryside. But with Thane having done this, and knowing her location, we had to act fast...so we went to her. What do you think Thane would have said if he gotten to her first? If you're so worried and afraid of what kind of magical strength she has because of her parentage...then try imagining having to fight against it if Thane had gotten to her first, and convinced her that the community hated her and would never forgive her for having Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange as her parents!"

Helena sat down with a mutinous look on her face. Ron Weasley, who had been rather quiet until now, raised his hand slowly. Ron cleared his throat before speaking what was on his mind.

"...You say Thane knew all along where she was. Maybe the propaganda attack was to justify some other means, but...how did he know? How did he even find out? Wasn't her location supposed to be...secret, or something?"

Arcanus sighed.

"...Minerva McGonagall was the Secret Keeper of Ms. Lestrange's location after Dumbledore was killed. She came by not too long ago to inform Kingsley of her whereabouts. Someone had to have overheard and reported to Thane. Yes, Ron, that means there is an informant somewhere in the Ministry..."

There was a nasty uproar around the table.

"Settle down!" said Kingsley loudly. The group quieted, turning to Kingsley. " It is...a very possible theory. Therefore, Helena, I will put you in charge of ferreting out the spy. Is there any other concerns in regards to our trouble with these Death Furies?"

Pius cleared his throat and nodded.

"Indeed. Arcanus has said Ms. Lestrange wishes to use propaganda as a means to discredit us. Given Thane Hammerlin had once been in my department...I'm sure he has a great wealth of gossip and rather, er...embarrassing stories to spin about some Ministry employees. If not, there may be a new tactic used...we also have to think of damage control and the integrity risks, if we play along with that line of attack. We can't lose the faith of the people completely."

Some were nodding, but old, wizened Frederick was having enough of this.

"It's bullocks. We are going to allow this to happen? The Daily Prophet hasn't been known to sugar coat anything they print. We may lose our peoples' faith in our ability to govern, even if we managed to dispel the stories. What is the grand master plan in all of this? We have caught Death Furies before...why not hunt them down one by one? As for this Hydra Lestrange...setting her up at the school! Giving her a post there, and expecting her to commit to the duties we have shunted on her? Not even experienced Aurors would be expected to handle such stress!"

Arcanus stood and looked to Frederick where he sat.

"Listen here...I have faith she can pull it off, especially after seeing her perform last night. That isn't the issue I'm concerned with. As for catching the Death Furies the 'old-fashioned' way...one by one. For every one we capture, another could be joining up. We need to stop not just them, but Thane himself. And while I would be satisfied just bringing him in on my own testimony that I have seen him actively lead the group, we have reasonable suspicion there is more going on than meets the eye, more that I have yet to discover and conclude! Otherwise, I'd have Thane in Azkaban now and be done being a spy within the Death Furies. Let me worry about MY mission, Mr. Pembroke, and I'll let the lot of you worry about capturing the rat within our walls!"

Arcanus sank back into his seat once everyone fell silent, looking down at the table. Kingsley spoke again, and asked him when the next meeting with Thane would be. Arcanus wore a shadow of a smile.

"Monday night. Thane wishes to have her introduced to the rest of the Death Furies, who I'm sure will be tripping over themselves to fall and kiss the hem of her robes."

" Right. Well then, we shall conclude this meeting. Helena, I wish to see you after," he said.

Arcanus left the room before the others, quietly tampering down his anger. Maybe he was too confident in Hydra. Everyone seemed to think so.

"Arcanus!"

Arcanus turned, seeing his father striding after him.

"Come on, let's go have lunch in my office. I'd like to discuss something with you."

The two went down to level two in one of the lifts. The grates closed behind them with a metallic snap before lowering to the next level. Arcanus followed his father into the foyer of level two, and ahead, was the his office. They passed through the familiar oak doors into the Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement's office. Upon entering the large room, they saw Yuriel at the water cooler, gossiping with two witches from the Auror's office. Yuriel was Pius' secretary, with her blonde hair done up in a beehive, and always decorated with gaudy butterfly hair clips, whose wings fluttered every now and then. Arcanus smiled upon seeing her. It wasn't because he fancied her, but her hair always gave him something to snicker about.

"Ah, Yuriel. Could you be a dear and fetch me and my son some soup and bread from the cafeteria? Please bring it to my office," Pius instructed.

Yuriel looked to Pius, giving him a flirtatious smile.

" Of course, Mr. Thicknesse. French Onion or the Gnocchi?"

"French onion will do, please," he said with a nod. The two men wound their way through the narrow paths of the cubicles filled with Hit wizards and witches completing paperwork or trying to clear their inbox of new reports. They made it to the Head's office, Pius closing the door behind them.

"Have a seat, Arcanus."

Arcanus wore a grin as he sank into the leather seat, watching his father make his way around his desk to take his seat. " I do believe Yuriel has a thing for you, father."

Pius looked up, frowning. "Well, that's too bad. I have no interest and only hope she continues to do her job correctly."

"...Ouch, father. I mean, she isn't bad looking save for that tower of hair on her head."

" Since we're on the subject of women, Arcanus, we need to talk about a particular one," said Pius, attempting to get his son on the subject he had in mind to discuss; not his secretary's advances on him.

" Hydra, you mean," Arcanus said with a subdued tone. He was tiring of arguing for this woman. Maybe Thane's propaganda move did work; he was seeing a lot of prejudice talk in the Ministry where she was concerned.

"Yes. Ms. Lestrange. If it is true what you have said, Hydra is going to make you her right hand. If Thane had delusions of working at her side, not you, he may target you. I remember him when he was a Hit wizard, and he had a nasty temper. The only reason he may not be showing it, is his rightful fear of Hydra. You need to be careful that he doesn't try to harm you over her decision out of jealousy..."

Arcanus was prepared for his father to say something negative about Hydra. Instead, he was being advised to watch his back. Arcanus knew Thane. He had once worked with him. It was true he had a temper on him, but would Thane be capable of killing him? Part of him wanted to say no, but a smaller, nagging voice said to consider his father's advice. After all, Thane was leading a group that was highly anti-Muggle and advocating the torture and murder of Muggles...Thane was also ambitious. Would it really beneath him to commit a murder himself to better his image? Wasn't it a fleeting thought last night as well?

"I'll be careful, father. Anything else?" he asked, leaning against the back of the chair.

" I did get to meet the woman myself..." he said, frowning.

Arcanus was sitting up now with a grin.

"Ah, so that's why you weren't home last night," Arcanus remarked. "I'm to assume you were at Hogwarts then?"

"Yes...Kingsley had me and others accompany him there to wait and hear Hydra's version of the events," said Pius who was leaning back in his seat, his hands steepled before him.

" What do you think of her?" Arcanus asked boldly, and now, was paying close attention to his father's reactions.

Pius sat there, his face a mask to hide the riling thoughts inside his head. Glinting, dark eyes stared at his son for a moment, considering the question posed to him.

"One can't accurately assess what they think after meeting someone for barely a minute. Judging someone based on that would be highly inappropriate and unfair," Pius said carefully. Immediately Pius knew it was not the kind of answer Arcanus wanted. Dark eyes narrowed at him.

"Cut the political answers, father. What did she say to you?"

Pius closed his eyes, a sigh passing his lips. His mind was rerunning the moment he met her.

" She approached me and introduced herself when I was making my way out. Said it was an honor to meet me...that you've told her all about me. And that in turn, you've told me all about her. I mentioned that I knew she liked Muggle music, since you've told me about heating that from Mr. Potter. Also...hearing about the Dark objects in her vault," he said cautiously, knowing that last part was likely to upset his son.

"Really? You just can't help but investigate the woman?" said Arcanus incredulously.

"It's in my nature, you know that. Either way, her answer wasn't quite what I expected. She said she rather the Ministry help her get the items out, instead of selling them off. She rather nothing dangerous ever hit the markets...which I find respectable, I suppose," said Pius.

"Good. I'm taking her out on a date Friday night," Arcanus said casually. There was a loud bang. Pius had slammed his hand on the edge of his desk, eyes wide as he stared at his son.

"Are you mad?!"

"What? You said you supposed she was respectable," Arcanus said slowly, keen on his father's reaction and the meaning of it. Pius appeared to calm his nerves, his hands resting on the armrests, albeit a light shake to them.

" I wasn't expecting you to date her, Arcanus. Very well...you're an adult, I should expect you to make your own decisions," Pius muttered, looking away.

There was a noticeable crease between Pius' brows, and the direction his eyes were pointed to on the ground, was a giveaway to where his state of mind was. Arcanus knew that look well. It meant he would carry on with his next plans, plans that were a mystery to everyone but Arcanus himself. A knock on the heavy door announced the arrival of Yuriel. Arcanus got up to answer it. Yuriel walked in and set down the bowls of soup and plates of bread, along with a fresh pot of tea. Arcanus was thankful given he still had a mug full of tea at his desk, that, by now, was stone cold. He settled back in his seat.

" Well then! Let us eat our lunch and be back to work, yes?" said his father, seemingly intent on shifting the direction of their previous conversation. Arcanus decided not to push the issue and gave a slow nod.

"Sure thing. Soup actually looks good today, anyway."

The morning sky was a lovely shade of blue, which was reflected in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Granted it was only a handful of professors there along with the Headmistress, but their lonely table was full of lively chatter. Neville was talking to Hermoine about Hannah, Flitwick was discussing a Charms article in the Daily Prophet with McGonagall, and the other few were eating and sharing stories of their summer holidays, as some had gone out of country. The only two who didn't seem too keen on joining in with the excitable chatter was Snape and Hydra.

Severus Snape was, by default, not one that someone expected to be cheerful. He hadn't truly been a cheerful man to begin with, and everyone now understood the reasons behind his cynical behavior. It was no surprise to anyone when he only made short comments when anyone addressed him, and gave his opinion in the form of a small summary of well chosen words.

Hermoine Granger, who had been friendly towards Hydra, and had seen how open she could be, was curious why the woman was staring blankly at her food as she pushed it about on her plate. She had barely greeted Hermoine when settling down next to her.

"Hydra, are you ok?" Hermoined asked quietly while Neville was talking to Madam Pompfrey about some plants she needed grown.

Hydra shook herself from the reverie she was in, turning, and looking to Hermoine's inquisitive, brown eyes. The fork speared a piece of sausage as she nodded a little too quickly.

"Yeah. I'm good...just a little...distracted. First time being a professor and all," she said, trying to brush off Hermoine's curiosity. Unfortunately, Hydra wasn't used to Hermoine Granger and her inability to not drop a subject.

"...Would you like to talk about it? Looks like you got more on your mind than jitters over a new job," said Hermoine quietly.

Hydra paused as she looked to the sausage link on her fork. There was a grimace as she fought whether or not to tell Hermoine what was going on. Hermoine didn't know, did she? Would Harry have informed her about what was expected of her than just becoming a professor? Would she overreact? Hydra was barely getting to know Hermoine, and was unsure how the woman would respond to the fact Hydra was playing spy with Arcanus in the Death Furies. How she was being expected by everyone to mimic her parents in order to rein these dangerous Pureblooded protesters who threatened the new Ministry.  
But hadn't she been part of the Ministry? Magical Law Enforcement at that? It wasn't like she quit years ago; it was only over the summer. Maybe she could be understanding of the situation?

"I...I have a lot on my mind," she reaffirmed.

"I know. Sometimes it's nice to vent too, you know. Perhaps over butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?" Hermoine offered.

The offer was tempting. Hydra also knew Hermoine would be persistent.

"That sounds lovely...after breakfast?"

It wasn't long before the two had finished their breakfast, and were making their way down into Hogsmeade. The sun was high and bright, with only the occasional cloud drifting lazily across the sky. This time of the day, the Three Broomsticks didn't have many customers. Only a few wizards were sitting having a drink and brunch. Madam Rosmerta was behind her bar, glasses floating in the air while soapy dish clothes were cleaning them out. She looked up from a box she had opened in front of her, seeing the two new arrivals.

"Ahh, Ms. Granger! Welcome! And...ah, I see-you've brought...well, this way," she stammered, leading the two to a table, her red heels clicking away. The two settled in and gave their orders for some warm butterbeer. In a moment's time, two glasses of warm, frothing butterbeer was set in front of them. Hydra took a slow sip from hers, while Hermoine fixed her brown eyes on her.

"So...?"

Hydra looked up, meeting the gaze. And so, she explained everything going on. Hermoine never believed it mere coincidence that right after all those flyers had gone up, Hydra would suddenly appear. She remembered Harry writing her and informing her how much of an uproar the Ministry was after learning about it. Harry also told her about how the Ministry wanted to get a hold of her before Thane did. While she may not work in the Ministry no more, her friends there were great at keeping her up to date on everything going on.  
Hydra feeling overwhelmed by it all was to be expected. She could relate to it. After befriending Harry Potter in her first year at Hogwarts, unexpected surprises became a norm for her. These unexpected surprises also tended to be situations that no one could have imagined any Hogwarts school student to handle.

" Well, you're talking to a woman who's seen it all, Hydra. I've helped Harry Potter in almost every endeavor against Lord Voldemort you can imagine. Used a Time Turner in my third year so I could do extra classes. Same year, even used it to help save Sirius Black. And to get rid of that vile woman, Dolores Umbridge, led her out into the Forbidden Forest on the pretense Dumbledore had a secret weapon there...with my real intentions being to let the centaurs deal with her. But through all those troubling times, Hydra, the best thing I had were friends. Without friends like Harry, and Ron...and others like Ginny and Luna, I'm not sure how my life would have turned out, especially being Muggleborn. "

Hydra listened and felt a small smile grace her lips. Hermoine was indeed an extraordinary woman to have dealt with that, she thought. Hydra though, had always been advised to hide in the shadows, and had been told not to let anyone know her real identity.

" If it is okay with you, I'd like to confide in you more often. Helps to get things like this off my chest," Hydra admitted, drinking down the last of that delicious butterbeer.

" Whenever you need. It wouldn't be a bad idea to keep a journal of sorts, too. Sort of document your life from here on out. It's a great way to go back and read through it. If you're...you know, worried about doing the wrong thing, you could use that to look back to and remind yourself what you're here for..." said Hermoine in suggestion.

It wasn't a bad idea, and as they finished up their butterbeer, they were off up the street back to Hogwarts. Seeing the Tomes and Scrolls store's open sign, Hydra stopped, then decided to go in and pick out a nice, thick journal, with plans to give as much detail every night from now on. Hermoine was right. If there were fears of changing for the worse, there would be a way to look back and see where her path turned down that road.


	8. Thane's Punishment

It took my a while but finally, the 8th chapter! Hoping to move on to the actual start of term after this and get the story going, with the foundation now laid. Let me know what you all think in the reviews! Thanks!

Footnote: Besides regular disclaimers of not owning anything Harry Potter and so on, I would like to mention I have not to read the Cursed Child, and it will not be built into this story given the timeline I've set up for this. Thanks!

* * *

The ink was still glistening under the lantern light. There were nearly eight pages full of details and thoughts of the past few days, all in small but very elegant handwriting. Hydra had to admit it felt good writing it all down into the large, leather bound journal. It had taken a decent amount of time, but by time the ink dried and she headed to bed, she didn't feel as worried about Monday night as she had been. Writing everything down had put things in perspective for her. Whether or not she liked being wrenched into the situation she was in, here she was. Fighting it would not help her or anyone else for that matter.

Monday came and went, and by time night fell, Hydra was feeling hairline cracks in her resolve for what she had planned for the meeting. Arcanus stressed how important it was to make an impression and what she had in store she believed would do the trick. But as night fell and she went to wait in the main hall for Arcanus' arrival, Hydra began to wonder if it would be too drastic...or too dangerous.

"Hydra, are you ready to go?"

Arcanus' voice broke the reverie Hydra was in. She barely realized that Filch had gone to fetch Arcanus. He was dressed in black and charcoal colored robes, his long hair tied back in a silken ribbon.

"Sure...was just going over my plan for tonight," said Hydra as she lifted her cloak's hood over her head.

" Mind telling me?" he asked as they made their way down the driveway and to the gates.

Hydra bit her lip and looked to him.

" I promise I am not going to kill anyone...but to believable, I was told I might have to be cruel like my parents, right? So...to get them to accept me without reservation, to...make them fear me, I have a plan. And I plan on following through by making an example," she explained in a nervous rush.

Arcanus frowned. He was not sure what she was up to but they had said she had to make herself believable and from the sound of her voice, it seemed to have taken much consideration against her better judgment.

" Don't tell me the plan. This way any reaction I make will be genuine surprise and...from the sounds of it, a little fear as well," said Arcanus.

Hydra was hurt he said he might show fear. She was only doing what she was advised to do. It must have shown and Arcanus stepped forward, putting a hand on her shoulder.

" Don't think that means I will think different of you...orders are orders, unfortunately," he said bracingly.

Hydra out up a smile and nodded.

" Well, we should go..." she said as they stopped outside the gates.

Arcanus agreed. They Apparated with the sound of a crack. And suddenly they appeared in front of a lovely manor.

Most of the manor's many windows were dark except on the first floor where a few windows were glowing with light. The two stood at the closed gates, with two Fuu dog statues that stood guard upon pillars.

One of the great stone statues suddenly turned its head, peering down at the two standing in front of their gates.

" And what business do you have here?" it asked in a gravelly, suspicious voice.

Hydra stared at the statue.

"We have business with Thane Hammerlin. We are Arcanus Thicknesse and Hydra Lestrange," she answered coolly.

The large Fuu dog turned to Arcanus, fixing its blank, round eyes on him.

" Ah yes...I remember you. Thane is expecting you two. Proceed," said the great stone Fuu dog as it bowed its head.

The iron gates swung open and the two walked up the smoothly paved driveway. Arcanus barely knocked on the door when it opened to reveal a pale faced man with dark brown hair. He stepped aside and flung the door open, bowing in greeting.

" My Mistress! How good it is to see you again..." he murmured fervently. Hydra kept her head high and her back straight as she crossed the threshold. Arcanus followed.

Hydra waited as Thane closed the front doors. The entrance hall was surprisingly welcoming with its round table with flowers and the pictures on the walls of various gardens and landscapes.

" This way, my Mistress...everyone is excited to meet you finally," Thane said excitedly, walking ahead and leading them through his home. He led them to a drawing room with a vaulted ceiling from which hung a gold, ornate chandelier. There was a large assortment of witches and wizards sitting on couches and chairs or otherwise standing near the tall windows. As the three of them entered, every eye turned to them. There were faces young and old, looking to her and silently judging, as if trying to decide whether or not she would be worth rallying behind and pledge their everlasting loyalty.

All those expectant eyes stirred something deep in her that Hydra couldn't explain. _How gullible_ , she thought, _how utterly and foolishly daft they are_.

Thoughts of how they wished to champion for their own selfish and entitled beliefs fueled a building rage in her. A rage she wished to take control of and use to her advantage. With her head high, she made her way through the crowd, her long, black robes giving the illusion as if she was gliding.

She stood in front of the fireplace and turned to face the room. Everyone's eyes were stuck on her and the mounting tension could be felt in the room. The rage she felt filled the room with a crackling energy that was beginning to cow the occupants. Red eyes narrowed at them all. She addressed them with only one word.

"Kneel."

The word had a profound effect. Without a moment's hesitance, every person took a knee and bow their head. Then, one by one, each crawled forward to kiss the silken hem of her robes. Their behavior astounded Hydra. They all backed away, waiting for her next orders.

" Stand and seat yourselves, my friends," she said silkily. Hydra beckoned Arcanus and Thane to stand behind her as she addressed the room.

" Your savior is here! In the flesh for your eyes to see. I have heard your pleas. I have heard of our plight as Purebloods. How the ancient blood in our veins no longer counts for any standing with the current Ministry. Like you, I believe now is the time for us to band together and make them remember why us Purebloods should command the respect that is due to us! I have come to your call for help, my dear friends...as is my right to. In return, I will have expectations of you."

There was a pregnant silence as ruby eyes swept over the crowd whose rapt attention was focused only on her.

"Long as you obey me and pledge yourself to me, mind and body, I will lead you all to greatness. I will restore what has been torn asunder by these Mudblood-loving traitors who have allowed our magical blood to become diluted with filth! Swear yourselves to me and I promise you a better future as you had once enjoyed..." said Hydra with a manic kind of energy.

" Obey every command I give unto you to make our kind pure once again. It will be an arduous endeavor full of challenges that we will overcome. But, like my father before me, I will not tolerate failure, as we cannot afford to make another faulty step from this point on. Failure will be punished...and to prove I am to be taken seriously, I will show you what happens when you fail me. Thane, step forward..."

Thane blanched. Hydra had turned to him and beckoned him forward. He shook his head in fear.

" My Mistress, please!" he pleaded. Hydra ignored him.

" Your former leader, Thane, has set me back with his propaganda stunt, putting me under close observation by the Ministry as they came knocking on my door to welcome me back," she explained softly, her wand now in hand. She caressed it slowly as she spoke.

" This will serve as a reminder you lot are not to make any independent moves unless directed by me. While I commend you all to come together as a united voice, now is the time to cease random, spontaneous attacks and develop a more focused strategy," she said to the crowd who openly showed both their fear and curiosity as to what was about to happen to Thane.

As she talked, some notice her robes moving about in a strange way. Gasps escaped a few as from her robes, slithered out a large, powerful snake. It hissed as it freed itself and made its way to Thane, coming around him so that now Thane was flanked by it and Hydra herself.

"Now then," she murmured, turning to Thane. " I will give you a choice, Thane."

Thane fell to his knees, shaking as he gazed at her, petrified.

"Mistress! I beg for mercy! I did not know the Ministry would act so quick! I didn't realize they would come knocking on your door!" Thane pleaded frantically.

"Engorgio!" Hydra screeched.

Soon, the snake behind Thane doubled in size, nearly as thick as a bus. Its hiss deafened the room as it poised to strike.

A strange hissing came from Hydra herself. The large snake eyed her but seemed to obey an order no one understood.

" Your choice, Thane. You either recieve my punishment for you gross lack of judgment. Or you become Wadjet's meal," Hydra said coldly.

He looked to her imploringly, but finally relented when he got a good look of the snake behind him and its new, monstrous size. He stood shakily and approached her, not daring to look back again.

" That's it, yes. Now, face the others. Go on...lovely," she commented when he obeyed. Thane was facing the others, sweating so much one would have thought he fell into a lake. Hydra stepped back, standing behind him as he became the sole focus for the crowd. Arcanus stood back near the fireplace's mantle, watching with a carefully crafted look of indifference. On the inside, he was more frightened than he thought he ever could be.

" ...Crucio!" Hydra cried angrily with her wand poised.

Thane fell to the floor screaming in agony as every nerve in his body felt as if they were being sliced with razors. Over and over again the curse was placed on him, Hydra allowing him only moments in between to recover before the pain riddled his body.

Arcanus stared in awe. For all the worries Hydra had about making herself believable, when it came down to it, she knew how to do so. So well that Arcanus was becoming flooded with doubts about her.

It was nearly fifteen minutes before she decided it was enough. Thane was laying splayed on the floor, shaking and gasping, eyes wide and staring blankly the high ceiling. The crowd said nothing, wearing somber expressions. Hydra pointed her wand at her snake, uttering a spell and shrinking it down to its usual size.

" I think I have made myself clear. As some might have heard, I have taken a post at Hogwarts that was offered to me. A great position, giving me the opportunity to keep an eye on former Order members. Arcanus has done an excellent job in keeping me informed and thus, will be my right hand,my eyes inside the Ministry. When I am not present, he now will be in charge," she said as she surveyed the room of faces carefully worked to hide their fright of her.

" Orders will come shortly. Before I leave, I want you to think about this. If you ever have a doubt about your place here, think of your families. Your wives and husbands. Your children...and the persecution they now face for being Pureblood. Think of the future we can make where they will be as respected and protected as they should be, given the illustrious history us Purebloods have," she said to the room.

The room all bowed to her, murmuring softly in unison, "my mistress."

Wadjet slithered back into Hydra's robes. She turned to look at Arcanus, noticing a peculiar look about him. The two showed themselves out, heading down the hall, out the front doors, down the driveway and through the front gates. Arcanus said nothing, both knowing their destinations.

Both appeared suddenly just outside Hogsmeade, Hogwarts castle looming in front of them, its many windows glowing.

"Hydra," Arcanus whispered severely, trying to find his voice. " What was that...?"

Hydra looked down, closing her eyes.

"You are disappointed in me," she said dejectedly. " Look, I was told to make myself believable. After tonight, I am sure there will be no questions about my genuine desire to seize power, or any doubt about my heritage. And hopefully it means I won't ever have to do anything like that again."

Arcanus had always been sure in his capabilities to detect lies. Now, he wasn't so sure. What she did at Thane's and how sure she was in her actions contradicted what he thought he knew about her.

" How did you know how to perform such Dark magic so effortlessly is my question," he stated as he stared down at her.

" I have read a lot into them. As part of my Defense Against the Dark Arts studies. In order to defend yourself, you do have to know what they are, don't you?" she quipped defensively.

Arcanus could see he was upsetting her. Still...to perform such a strong Cruciatus Curse...it was baffling how deep her understanding of the Dark Arts was.

" And how did you know how to perform it so well?"

Hydra scoffed.

" That curse requires meaning it, doesn't it? Oh, I wish much pain on Thane of the others for daring to disturb a peace that is healing our community and bringing it together. So I mean it...but, if I was told to kill, that...that I would have a problem with. I don't ever wish death on anyone," she explained and hoped it would suffice Arcanus' suspicions.

Arcanus sighed. Deep down, he felt she meant no threat. Despite her jitters before the meetings, she held herself together well and acted her part admirably.

" Perhaps I am just amazed at your acting skills. You didn't show an inkling of hesitance during your speech or when torturing Thane. I admit, I was worried you might have meant what you said," he admitted.

" Please don't think that way about me. So many probably already think that way, I am sure. Don't be like them..." she said quietly and looked to the ground. It was easier to look at that than at the disappointment etched in his face. Hydra hadn't known Arcanus long but she had felt more comfortable around him than anyone else.

" I sincerely apologize," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. " Truly. I still mean to go out with you Friday night if you aren't too upset with my reaction."

Hydra looked to see Arcanus was smiling at her. To hear he was still up to taking her out this week, and that he was smiling at her, lifted her spirits.

" I am not. Thank you," she said with a bit more cheer and relief in her voice.

" Good. Well, I must be off. I got to figure out how to make up this report for tomorrow. I may confer with the Minister privately on the matter," said Arcanus as he straightened his robe's sleeves out.

" I take that to mean there is already bad reception among other Ministry employees that I can't dare have any shade of negativity placed on me?" Hydra said shrewdly.

" Sadly, you are not too far off the mark. But you have me, Kingsley and even Harry Potter who think differently. So don' t get too down about it," Arcanus said brightly.

That made Hydra feel better. No matter what any other Ministry official said, who would question Harry Potter? That also reminded her of something.

"Speaking of, aren't there plans for me to do some kind of publicity stunt with him?"

Arcanus put a hand to his forehead.

" Ah damn, you are right. I am going to ask them about that. Perhaps this Wednesday before term starts here. I will owl you about it. I must be going. I will see you, Hydra," he said as he stepped away.

Arcanus disappeared in the blink of an eye. Hydra stayed rooted to where she stood, her mind slipping back to the sinking sensation of disappointment and sadness that for an instant Arcanus doubted her intentions. Really, she felt, no one was going to trust her. This job at Hogwarts wasn't just some job opportunity. She was truly beginning to believe it was a way to keep track of her. It made her feel bitter.

After a moment, she walked up the quiet driveway to the large double doors of the castle. She entered, and made her way up the stairs, making a beeline for her chambers. She went to sit at her desk. She took out her journal, got her quill and ink ready, and set off to pen down every moment of tonight in sharp relief, and then summarize her feelings about what occurred. After she felt she wrote everything detail down her memory would allow, she went to bed, falling into an unsteady sleep.

Morning was far from pleasant. She slept in and had missed breakfast. Then while making tea, she ended up dropping the cup and shattering it. While she was picking up the pieces, and using her wand to dry the rug, Hermoine came bursting into her room. It startled Hydra who dropped all the broken pieces back to the floor.

" Hydra! Have you seen the Daily Prophet today?!" she exclaimed, waving about a copy of the newspaper. In fact, Hydra hadn't, given her lie-in and not having paid yet to have a subscription. Something about Hermoine's anguished look though told Hydra that whatever was in the paper wasn't going to be anything she would like.

" I haven't. Why?" she asked warily.

Hermoine showed her the front page of the paper. Somehow, the Daily Prophet got word of her return. Blazoned across the top was " Hydra Lestrange spotted in Hogsmeade!", accompanied by a photo of her walking down the main street of the village.

"Lovely," Hydra said sardonically, throwing the paper onto a nearby table.

" It does mention you were spotted with Harry though! Least there is that..." said Hermoine in an attempt to change Hydra's souring mood.

" Also, I am sure it makes a big deal about my parentage and some ill premonition that I am to emulate them and bring some dark age to our world again? If it was written by Rita Skeeter, I am willing to bet any amount of gold that is what it says. And my choice in clothing sucks are something," said Hydra with an air of sarcasm.

Hermoine was silent.

"What I thought," Hydra muttered and went to get a small handheld brush and dustpan to sweep up her broken cup.

"Hydra," she said with exasperation, "all we have to do is build a reputation for you. With term starting, I am sure the students will be owling their parents about you. So I am sure if you make good impressions with them, it will help."

"Arcanus mentioned doing some publicity with Harry Potter too on Wednesday to make it out that I support the Ministry and am not answering the calls to the Death Furies," Hydra said as she dumped the swept up pieces of her cup into a trash bin.

" It will help," Hermoine said with earnest, taking a seat at her small table. " Come on, you know how gullible people can be when it comes to the paper. Everyone's mood changed about Harry being a brave boy to being a lying, attention seeker in the span of four months. You watch and see, in two weeks I am willing to bet that the unsure mood about you will change."


	9. Professor Lestrange

My ninth chapter! I hope anyone who reads this is enjoying the story thus far. Thanks for all the support for those who have liked my story and/or reviewed it! Hoping to progress further after this chapter, and get the ball really rolling!

* * *

The change in mood that Hermoine was expecting wasn't quite as she may have expected.

Wednesday came quicker than Hydra would have liked. It was quite an unusual experience for her to be standing in front of big cameras flashing at her, and reporters asking her all kinds of questions. It was lucky Hermoine worked with her on how to answer questions she knew were bound to come up. These carefully crafted answers were given to each and every question the reporters asked, as Harry Potter stood at her side to voice his opinion of her and support for her. After hours of questions, and a nice lunch at the Three Broomsticks with Harry and Hermoine, Hydra was back in her chambers, laying back on the bed.

Arcanus hadn't shown for the interview. She knew he was more than likely hard at work in his office at the Ministry, probably having other minor jobs to take care besides his main spy mission. But why shouldn't he know how well her interview went? Harry said he wouldn't be returning to the Ministry, having other business to take care elsewhere, so he wouldn't have a chance to inform Arcanus about it. Hydra got up and sat at her desk, as she began to write a letter to Arcanus.

She explained the interview in Hogsmeade, how well it seemed to have gone, and that Hermoine had helped her. Tomorrow was her first day as a professor. She wrote her worries and excitement about it, almost eager to begin her classes. Though she never had taught a class, something felt right about it. Tonight would also be when the students all arrived for the start of term. It had always been fun when she was a student, to see others Sorted into their classes.  
The letter turned into a rather lengthy bit of parchment. It was folded carefully and put in an envelope. Her owl stood by, hooting softly as it watched her approach with the large envelope. It enjoyed a few pets over the soft feathers on its head before taking the envelope into its beak.

"To Arcanus, Elderhart. I promise to have owl treats for you when you get back," she said with a smile. Elderhart hooted in response, apparently liking the idea of tasty treats for his hard work. Hydra took him to the window and threw it open, letting Elderhart take off into the warm afternoon.

She watched until she couldn't see him anymore, closing the windows and latching them. With all her work for the classes done, she forgotten she ought to do something about her Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. All kinds of supplies was bought Tuesday that she wished to use to decorate the class, so to speak, but also serve to be points of learning. And so, she made her way to the classroom, where all her purchases still sat in boxes and wrapping paper.

"Time for that to change," she said, taking her wand out and commencing with the decoration of the classroom into something to her liking, and would promote the education she wished to give the students of Hogwarts.

After all the instruments were set up, the delicate skeletons of various Dark creatures, and bottles of varying potions were in place, evening had fell. The sun was disappearing on the horizon and stars were beginning to dot the twilight sky. Hydra knew it was almost time for the start of year feast, and was eager to get downstairs to enjoy it. Looking around and content with how she had decorated the classroom, she set off to head downstairs.

She entered an empty Great Hall, but she knew it would not be empty for long. Torches lit up the walls, and the bewitched ceiling was losing any hint of sunlight as it became a velvety blue with twinkling stars. Candles floated above all the tables, and sets of plates, silverware and goblets were already set out on all four House tables. Hydra made her way up one of the aisles, a shadow of a smile playing on her lips as she reminisced about her school days.  
In those days, she would have been coming in with the others students, and going to the Slytherin table to sit quietly and listen to Dumbledore's speeches. Now, she passed the table and went to the table that faced them all, where all the professors sat. Most of them were there now, talking among themselves. Only McGonagall and Hagrid were missing. [i]Hagrid must already be at the Hogsmeade station waiting for the train,[/i] she thought as she took her seat beside Hermoine. Hermoine greeted her warmly.

" This all brings back memories, doesn't it? I never thought I'd get to see the Great Hall again like this," said Hermoine. Hydra took another look around the Great Hall and grinned, conceding she had to agree with Hermoine.

The two chatted about their classes and how they were going to begin teaching, and how Hydra's interview in Hogsmeade went, choosing topics that weren't meant for others' ears. Soon enough, the remaining light of the evening disappeared. Noise could be heard outside the Great Hall. In moments, students dressed in their robes and hats filed in, taking their seats at their House tables. Hydra couldn't help but notice many of them give curious and curt glances towards her.

Hydra looked down to the empty plate in front of her. She closed her eyes and putting on her brave face as she looked up again and refused to let the rumors the students' heads were filled with about her ruin her start of term feast with them. There would be time to dispel the rumors she was sure their parents or others had told them.

Once all the students were settled in and struck up conversations about their past summer with friends, the doors opened once more and in came a line of new first years. Hydra perked a little, watching as McGonagall led them. Neville aided and had fetched the stool and hat for them, setting it dead center in front of the table. The first years looked terrified, curious eyes looking up in awe to the ceiling now boasting a clear night sky full of bright stars.

McGonagall took her spot near the stool, and looked to the hat. Everyone else looked too, at the old, battered hat with its worn brim and patches. Then suddenly, it split open near the brim, and broke into a song.

 _Long, long ago,_  
 _The founders of Hogwarts wished to decide,_  
 _how were students to be Sorted,_  
 _when none of them were no longer alive,_  
 _Gryffindor had a sudden inspiration,_  
 _suggesting that his very own hat,_  
 _was the very solution for the occasion!_  
 _So the four founders filled me to the brim,_  
 _with all the knowledge they had,_  
 _So that today I can tell you what House you're in!_

 _No matter what House you're in,_  
 _Whether it's brave Gryffindor,_  
 _Or loyal Hufflepuff,_  
 _Perhaps wise Ravenclaw,_  
 _Or cunning Slytherin!_  
 _Altogether, Hogwarts will be where your journey begins,_

 _So no worries, no care,_  
 _there is plenty of pride to be shared,_  
 _In any House, or any year,_  
 _All of them will fill you with cheer!_  
 _If you don't believe me, why, just come up here,_  
 _and pull me tight over your ears,_  
 _I'll tell you where you belong,_  
 _I assure you, the choice will never be wrong,_  
 _Just as sure as I'm singing this song!_

To hear the Sorting Hat sing again! It almost made Hydra clap and hoot in cheer! She had missed the oddball songs the worn magical object could belt out every year. As the song ended, McGonagall unrolled a list which bore names of every first year that was standing in front of her. And so the Sorting commenced.

"Adleton, George!"

The first student to be Sorted came to the wooden stool timidly, took the hat, giving it an apprehensive look before sitting down and pulling it on. It was only a few moments, before the brim widened and shouted the House the first of the lot would go to.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

George quickly took off the hat and went to join the throng of people who were standing and clapping, waving him over in welcome. McGonagall looked to her list again, calling the next one.

"Astimelle, Lina!"

The dark haired girl, feeling relieved there was going to be no harm done to them, came to the stool with a bit more confidence. She promptly lifted the hat, sat down, and yanked it on. This time, the hat didn't take long to call out the House she would belong to.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

McGonagall went down the list, and one by one, the line disappeared as they all went to join the tables of their Houses they were sorted to. Hydra watched with an expression of barely contained excitement. Maybe she had been apprehensive when the Ministry came knocking and asking her for favors, but being given this job made up for it. And maybe, teaching would be her calling after the pesky business with the Death Furies. That is, if they let her stay on to do so.

After each student was seated at their tables, McGonagall rolled up the paper and stood at the podium to address all four tables. It was only a short handful of words for the hungry students who were eyeing the empty plates and goblets with hopeful eyes.

"Now then, let us all enjoy the feast," said McGonagall.

No sooner had she said that, did food magically appear in front of everyone. Platters of chicken, roasted potatoes, and honey ham appeared. Steam rose from bowls of roasted vegetables, of mashed potatoes and stews. The students all happily dug in, pouring themselves goblets of pumpkin juice, and upperclassmen welcoming their newest additions to the table. Hydra took a moment to enjoy the atmosphere. Whenever the business with the Ministry was over, she thought, she wished to inquire about staying at Hogwarts and teaching. Even if her first day hadn't technically started, she couldn't think of any other place she rather be.

She began to eat her dinner, but despite the cheer that filled her, she noticed the curious eyes and hushed whispers among the student tables. Those eyes were looking to her, and she didn't have to hear what was being whispered to know it was about her. What was most notable, was the grins coming from the Slytherin table, which were mostly absent from the other House tables. Hydra knew why. To distract herself from the odd stares from the House tables, Hydra engaged Hermoine in more conversation over a slice of cake.

Once everyone was well fed, and dessert faded from the tables, McGonagall got up, walked to the podium and addressed the students.

"Welcome indeed, to Hogwarts! To those joining us today, I hope you find that you will have an extraordinary time spent in our school. Now, to the student body as a whole. I have a few announcements before the feast will commence. First off, as most know, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, as it will always be. Mr. Filch, our caretaker of the castle, has added fifteen more objects that now will be banned. Remember, there is a blanket ban on all Weasley Wizarding Wheezes merchandise.

"I would also like to introduce two new professors this year. Seeing as our professor retired for Ancient Runes, it will now be instructed by Miss Hermoine Granger."

There were a decent amount of applause from the students as Hermoine waved to them all with a warm smile.

"Seeing as Professor Slughorn finally retired after giving us a few years of his generous time, Professor Snape will now resume the post of Potions. To replace the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, we have brought on Miss Hydra Lestrange for the job."

That was when the Great Hall fell into a deathly silence. Hydra had never felt so self-conscious before. Her jaw clenched and she masked her nervousness as every student eye turned to her, raking over her with both curiosity and apprehension. She rose her hand and gave a gentle wave to them all, fighting her lips into a meek smile to them all. McGonagall cleared her throat, and spoke again, trying to capture the students' attention once more.

"Right, I hope you will all come to respect the both of them, and their great stores of knowledge they hope to teach you this year," she said. " But, for now, it's time for some rest before everyone's first day. Prefects, lead your Houses to the common rooms."

Prefects stood from their tables and called to their fellow classmates. Orderly lines were formed and the prefects led them out of the Great Hall and toward their respective common rooms. The other professors were beginning to rise from the table and head to their own chambers.

"Well. I'm sure classes are going to be...interesting," Hermoine said as she looked to Hydra, who was still seated.

Hydra, who had lapsed into her own thoughts, blinked and looked to see who was talking to her. Seeing Hermoine still standing there, Hydra only smiled and rose from her chair.

"It will be. Tomorrow, I'm sure the students are all going to have a crazy amount of questions for me. It's only natural for them to be curious," said Hydra. "So I better get my night's sleep, right?"

Interesting wouldn't begin to describe the very first class Hydra would have. Hydra brushed off the anxious and curious glances she got at breakfast, reading the Daily Prophet as she ate. It was hardly a surprise she made front page...an interview in Hogsmeade with the famous Harry Potter? She was sure those at the Daily Prophet office were salivating at the mouths for such a brow raising story. Though, the Daily Prophet, of course, couldn't tell everything about her...and she was sure her students were teeming with billions of questions. It was why for each class that morning, she would allow a sort of Q&A for the first ten minutes, if only to ease some of their anxiety.

Her first class of the day consisted of third years from both Slytherin and Gryffindor Houses. The students filed in and took their seats, while Hydra leaned on the desk facing the rows of desks. She had decorated the room with huge hanging, green curtains at the windows, and set up various Dark detectors, along with specimens of Dark creatures. There was a shelf dedicated to Dark potions that surely could only be found in the Restricted Section of the library. Once all the students were settled in with their books out, she stretched her arms out to welcome them.

" Good morning, class! Welcome to your first class of the year! I have seen that Professor Snape wasted no time in teaching you everything he could in the last two years of this class. This year, we're going to cover various Dark creatures, along with particular spells that will help in your protection against Dark spells. However, before we begin, I'm going to take rollcall. When I call your name, I am going to ask you a few questions, to get to know you well. A favorite hobby, a favorite class, or aspirations you have for after Hogwarts," Hydra said warmly to the class.

The class quieted and snapped their attention to her, listening to each word. The last question puzzled some of the students. Being in their Third year, most didn't have a single clue what they really wanted to do after they graduated. Some didn't even know whether or not they wanted to ditch their next class, let alone plan for something years and years down the road. Still, none of them moaned or complained about it, too afraid she would use some wicked curse on them. The rational fact that McGonagall would never have let Hydra aboard as a professor if she would use such cruel methods for punishment was not even considered. However, a few of them didn't show the fright that most did. They were mostly Slytherin students. After the last student was called and gave her answers, Hydra closed the small notebook she had been writing into and set it on the desk behind her.

"Lovely! It's nice to know all about my students. However, as I've noticed last night, most of you seemed to have been itching with your own questions about me. So, before we go over rules and the first chapter of our textbooks, I'm going to allow questions to be asked to content your curious minds. Who would like to go first?"

The upbeat tone of her voice had certainly caught some students off guard. Some didn't seem to know what to make of it. A timid Gryffindor raised her hand, and Hydra called on her.

"Your...last name. And the papers. Are you really? You know...their child?" she asked, appearing frightened.

Hydra tilted her head and crossed her arms.

"The first question I certainly was expecting. Yes. I am. Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort are my parents. However...don't be fooled. He did not love her. In the grand scheme of things for my father, he wished to beat death. Horcruxes being his ultimate plan, as I'm sure you've heard or read. To have me, was merely to carry on a legacy in blood, if for any reason, his Horcruxes failed him. My father was all about contigency plans, after all. I'm merely one of them. Of course, I'm sure he would be very disappointed in how I turned out. I'm not about gallivanting around the Wizarding world, gaining power, and killing Muggles," she explained patiently. "Anyone else?"

The young student seemed just as surprised by her answer as anyone else. After a moment, a blonde haired Slytherin boy raised his hand.

" Are you learned in the Dark Arts?" he asked with a manic kind of curiosity.

Hydra studied him a moment before she answered.

"Quite. I have studied extensively into every Dark Art there is. However, I use nothing past common jinxes and hexes. While the three Unforgivable Curses rank among the worst a wizard can use, there are some still that are just as terrifying if not downright sadistic. To know what your defenses against Dark Arts should be, I believe one should have a thorough knowledge exactly what the Dark Arts are. I in no way condone the use of them. But to know them and understand them forms your basis for protection when encountered by them. That is what I am hoping to teach you this year."

The student looked both puzzled and disappointed in her answer. Other students, however, especially from the Gryffindor side, appeared to have eased in their unwarranted fear of her. Another Slytherin boy with dark hair shot his hand into the air.

"If you're really his daughter, can you speak Parseltongue?"

This question caused an eerie quiet in her classroom. The corner of Hydra's lip twitched into half a smile.

"Yes, I can. Would you like a demonstration?"

The offer of a demonstration caught the attention of every single student. Some whispered back and forth to each other, half afraid and half eager to see her perform this feat. The boy nodded. Hydra took her wand out and waved it, a snake erupting from the tip of it. The snake curled and hissed on the floor, flicking its tongue as it looked to Hydra who was closer and perceived the biggest threat.

Hydra calmly stared at it, then moved her lips. A strange sort of hissing came from her. The snake appeared to freeze, and looked to show a kind of shock of its own to hear a human speak its language. Upon some more of the strange hissing, the snake obeyed what could only have been an order and slithered toward her...then promptly stretched out and rolled its body to exposed its underbelly, then back over onto it. Students in the class erupted with a mumbled noise of whispers and gasps. Hydra waved her wand and the snake disappeared in a wisp of smoke. The red hued eyes then turned back to them.

"Any other questions?" she asked.

The noise quieted. A Gryffindor girl with pigtails hesitantly raised her hand.

"Yes?" Hydra said with a smile.

"...Well, if you attended Hogwarts, how could you have, with your name? Wouldn't it have been widely known if you did?" the girl asked.

Hydra clapped her hands together and grinned.

"Excellent question! You see, I am only a year older than Harry Potter himself. I attended school with him, but why no one ever heard of me was because I went by my adopted name, not my real name. To those wondering, yes, I was sorted into Slytherin. I am proud of my House. In those days, I attended as Elena Dartridge.  
When Bellatrix Lestrange was captured along with her husband, her brother-in-law, and Barty Crouch Jr., Dumbledore at that time decided I would be best raised by a more open minded Wizarding family and thus, the Dartridges adopted me. Dumbledore did his best to keep my existence a secret, and succeeded, as my parents never found me. However...as much as I wanted to fight against them and the Death Eaters, McGonagall had me moved into hiding which was the plan Dumbledore had if he ever died and my father gained power."

Learning more about who she really was served to ease up the irrational fear the students had of her. Another Gryffindor raised their hand and had a rather difficult question.

" Professor Lestrange...what about the Death Furies? And those flyers they had posted about? Calling for you to be their leader?" he asked. There was a string of murmurs going through the students. Hydra stared at the student a moment, scrambling to form the best answer she could.

" They are a misguided bunch. Somehow, they learned my name. The Ministry wasn't clear to me how that happened or how my real name was leaked. I am thinking they did this in an attempt to call for my attention, in hopes I'd return to contact them and be convinced to continue my father's legacy. Unfortunately for them, I have no interest in leading them in some hate campaign against our new Ministry. Ministry officials even came to my home to inform me of the situation, and I agreed to come back and prove to our kind that I am not what they are making me out to be, despite all the odds against me. If anything, I have confidence our Ministry will get a grip of the situation and hopefully stamp out these fools who seek to destroy our carefully maintained peace," she explained, her voice having changed from its warm tone to something much more serious.

"Time is up!" she suddenly said, noticing the time. "Now then, we're going to go over some rules. First off is tardiness. First offence is a warning. Second offence is detention. And third will be reported to the Headmistress. You better have one heck of an excuse to be tardy three times. No note passing or gossiping during my lessons. If I dare catch a note, I will read it aloud for all the class to hear. No cheating, of course. Any instance of cheating is going to cost your House 50 points and make you very unpopular with your fellow classmates for a while. Also, no acting a clown in my class. I'll quickly deduct 5 points from your House for childish behavior. However, I wish to make learning fun for everyone.

" I will have pop quizzes every once in a while. The one with the highest score will earn 5 points for their House and Honeydukes candy! Various kinds you can choose from if you do. There will be quarter tests of the material covered as well. Those who perform the best will be given a basket of Honeydukes candy, 50 Galleons, and a mystery prize! The finals will be similar with an addition of 50 points to your House!"

Cheers went up at such a marvelous idea. None of them could think of any professor who gave them such incentives! There was excited chatter about who would study the hardest to win such prizes. The class they had at first feared to be the worst class to have to complete was quickly turning into what would be the best class they would ever have. Once they quieted down, Hydra gave them one more tidbit to think about.

"Now as I've mentioned, Slytherin was my House in my day. Slytherins..." she said, looking to the left half of her classroom. "I expect you to be the best...And not with whose family is this or that. Or who has more Galleons in their pocket. No. I passed all my O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s with top scores. Being from my house, you set the example with your knowledge and intelligence. Do not think I will not take from my own House if you bunch act up or slack off to make our House look bad, understood?"

The Slytherins stared at her, slackjawed. Professor Snape had always been so easy on them. To be informed they would be treated just like everyone else left a bad taste in their mouths. However, the Gryffindors on the other side were now looking at one another, then to the Slytherins, grinning. Most of the Slytherins muttered, "Yes, ma'am," in a dejected manner.

"Right. Now then, let us begin our first lesson! Please, open your books to page 5. Ms. Oaken, if you could. Read the first paragraph," Hydra instructed, sitting behind her desk. The student began reading and Hydra noted the loss of fear in her voice. More so, that the atmosphere of the classroom was much more lighter than it had been when they came in. The tension was gone once the students finally got to speak with her themselves, and that was what Hydra wanted. A clarity with her students so they knew they could trust her to be fair and just to them, no matter their House.


	10. Update!

Update!

I am going to be reworking this story and omitting Severus Snape...

as much as I wanted to keep him alive and believe something could have been done to save him... (firm believer that Hermoine could have; I believe after Arthur was attacked by Nagini she would have researched ways to survive that snake when they all went after Voldemort and would more than likely face that snake)...I wish to try and stay truer to the timeline as far as lives and deaths are concerned.

Thanls for reading so far everyone!


End file.
